Mon aura si froide
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest Il est mort. Il est seul. Et ce dernier survit malgré lui. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une ombre sur le tableau de sa vie. L'ombre de son passé.
1. Chap 1 : Café au bar

**Titre**** : Mon aura si froide**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas… mais j'arrive à survivre**

**Rating**** : M / NC17**

**Paring**** : Tom/Bill**

**Résumé ****: **_**Il**_** est mort. Il est seul. Et ce dernier survit malgré lui. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une ombre sur le tableau de sa vie. L'ombre de son passé.**

**Note : cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Café au bar**

Tom Kaulitz est un jeune homme des plus banals. Monsieur tout le monde en personne. Celui que personne ne remarque dans la rue, celui qu'on bouscule sans s'excuser. Celui qui vit en suivant le flot incessant du monde. A 25 ans, il mène une vie paisible, une vie qu'il a choisie. Et puis cela lui plait. Il aime se fondre dans la masse, passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Et pouvoir les observer à loisir. Regarder, détailler, admirer, quel plaisir !

Partout et n'importe où.

N'importe qui, tout le monde et personne.

**- Je vous sers quoi ?**

**- Un café.**

Après son travail dans une boutique de musique, Tom va toujours dans un bar et commande un café. Jamais le même endroit si possible. C'est sa façon à lui de rompre la monotonie des jours qui défilent. Les gens sont différents, le café est parfois moins bon, parfois meilleur. Et l'ambiance n'est jamais la même. Des fois triste, souvent gaie. Mais il n'y participe pas. Il préfère attendre que le temps passe et apprécier ce qui se passe sous ses yeux.

Là, il attend que sa boisson refroidisse tout en observant les gens autour de lui. Les ivrognent du soir, les jeunes qui traînent jusqu'à pas d'heure. Bien souvent, il finit très tard au magasin. Et bien souvent, la nuit est tombée ou ne va pas tarder. Les mamans avec poussettes et les touristes sont déjà partis. Ne reste plus qu'une population ivre.

De tout.

D'alcool pour certains. D'euphorie et de jeunesse pour d'autres. Mais surtout… de folie !

La cuillère dans la tasse tourne lentement. Un geste machinal. Tom n'y fait pas attention.

Il préfère détailler ce groupe d'ados qui rigolent comme des fous.

Il préfère observer ces deux femmes qui descendent verres après verres, le regard dans le vide.

Il préfère contempler le barman et sa façon si minutieuse de nettoyer ses verres.

Il préfère…

… Orienter son regard sur cette étrange silhouette.

La cuillère stoppe sa ronde. Un vent glacial se glisse sous le large t-shirt de Tom et ce dernier frissonne. Que … ?

Il y a une ombre non loin de lui, dans le bar. Elle ne bouge pas, immobile. Et pourtant bien vivante. C'est une masse sombre, perdue dans la pénombre d'un coin. Tournée vers la fenêtre, c'est à se demander si ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais Tom en est sûr. Cette… chose est… enfin probablement… humaine.

Intrigué, il se met à se jeter de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours. Personne ne fait attention à personne. Et surtout pas à l'ombre.

L'ombre est seule. Elle ne bouge pas, ne boit pas son verre, ne fait attention à personne… n'existe pas. Elle porte un grand par-dessus noir avec une capuche qui recouvre le haut de son visage. Et le bas est caché par un tissu aussi sombre que le reste. Et sur la table, à côté de sa main posée à plat, unique trace de peau, un morceau de papier déchiré.

L'ombre renvoie une image de terreur, d'effroi. Il y a comme l'enfer à ses pieds. Gouffre noir aspirant toute vie. Des ténèbres. De sa place, Tom arrive même à ressentir l'aura terrifiante qui se dégage de cette ombre. Un démon est assis dans ce bar et capte tous ses sens.

L'ombre est là, sans être là. Juste le froid qui s'immisce dans le bar atteste de sa présence.

Autour d'elle, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Tom fixe ce noir avec cette tache de peau blanche, telle la peau d'un mort. Les minutes s'écoulent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ce n'est que lorsque l'ombre se lève et disparaît en un coup de vent, que Tom reprend ses esprits. Les doigts de sa main droite sont en train de caresser son poignet gauche en un geste répétitif. Aussitôt, il stoppe son mouvement et boit son café froid d'une traite.

**[…]**

Le lendemain soir, Tom ne va pas dans un bar différent. Il retourne dans le même. Pourquoi ? Peut-être cet espoir fugace de revoir cette ombre. Lorsqu'il passe la porte, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est un vieux qui s'agrippe désespérément à sa bouteille de scotch. Mais quand il tourne la tête, elle est là. L'ombre est assise au même endroit. Toujours dans le noir, entourée de noir. Toute en noire.

Tom hésite… pour la première fois. Observer… ou assouvir cette envie d'aller la voir. Et c'est plus fort que lui. Lui qui ne se fait jamais remarquer des autres, qui les évitent du mieux qu'il peut, s'assoit à la même table que l'ombre, en face d'elle.

Tom commande une boisson au hasard. Pas de café aujourd'hui.

Et l'ombre ne bouge pas. Comme morte. Son par-dessus noir est encore là, la capuche et le tissu aussi. Tom ne peut voir que deux yeux noirs qui ressortent sur la peau diaphane. Une peau si blanche que l'on pourrait croire à un mort. Peut-être…

Autour de l'ombre il fait si froid. Celui des jours d'hiver, la nuit, quand on se sent seul et abandonné. Une aura diabolique enveloppe l'ombre et donne l'impression d'être arrivé aux portes de l'enfer.

Une ombre. Une ombre. Une… non. Un. Oui. Tom ne sait pas comment, mais il devine les traits d'un homme sous ce masque noir. Et cela le fait encore plus frissonner.

Si cela se trouve, il fait face à un dangereux tueur, à un psychopathe, à un homme de la mort. Et pourtant, alors que ces pensées défilent, il n'a pas peur. Bien au contraire. L'envie d'en savoir plus croit.

Alors Tom plonge son regard dans celui si noir de l'ombre et attend. Les pupilles sombres bougent pour s'ancrer à leur tour dans les siennes et… Une explosion !

Le cœur de Tom se met à accélérer. Une course folle dans sa poitrine. L'air lui manque. Mais il ne décroche pas de ce qu'il voit. L'aura sombre s'intensifie, jusqu'à devenir angoissante, oppressante. Les iris renvoient tant d'horreurs que Tom est obligé de s'accrocher au rebord de la table. Des lames aiguisées viennent lacérer sa peau et ses poignets le font souffrir. Et pourtant, Tom reste là, sans bouger. Il attend. Devant lui, un film d'horreur défile à toute vitesse, l'empêchant de faire quoi que se soit un poison se répand dans ses veines, s'étale sur ses lèvres si sèches.

Et l'ombre attend.

Jusqu'à s'éclipser comme un courant d'air.

Tom pourrait croire à un rêve, à un cauchemar éveillé… s'il n'y avait pas ces traces d'ongles sur le bois de la table.

**[…]**

Cette nuit là, Tom fait un cauchemar. Un déjà, vu, vécu. Il y a longtemps. Mais jamais oublié. Un cauchemar en noir.

Toute la journée, il pense à cet homme en noir. Au point d'oublier la livraison d'un piano, au point de ne pas faire attention à une batterie et de tomber la tête la première dans les cymbales.

Dès que sa journée se termine sans autre grosse catastrophe, Tom se met à courir dans les rues. Arrivé devant le bar, il pousse la porte à la volée et scanne en une demie seconde les lieux. Il est encore là. A la même table, avec les mêmes habits. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Tom s'assoit en face de lui, comme la veille. Il commande encore une boisson au hasard et plonge son regard dans celui de l'ombre. Immédiatement, elle réagit et ancre sa terreur dans les iris de Tom.

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela le rassure. De voir que l'ombre est encore là, qu'elle reste avec lui. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il ne cesse de penser à elle. Ou lui. Disons plutôt lui quand même. L'homme-ombre, probable psychopathe et sûrement tueur.

C'est si effrayant et tellement fascinant. Tom se sent si mal et trop bien. Le parfum de la mort l'enveloppe entièrement et l'aura maléfique ne cesse de grandir. Devrait-il partir avant qu'un malheur ne se produise ? Peut-être. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Agrippé aux yeux d'ombre, Tom se laisse envoûter. Parce qu'après tout, il y a quelque chose derrière le noir des pupilles. Comme de l'étonnement et de l'amusement. Ce qui rend le tout encore plus horrible.

D'ailleurs, la chair de poule naît sur les bras et les jambes de Tom. Sans qu'il ne s'en soucis. Il aime ça.

Lui, un homme banal, avec une vie banale. Quelques petites copines par-ci et par-là, des amis pour les fêtes et un patron qui le laisse assez tranquille. Un appartement en location, des voisins un peu chiant, mais qu'il ne voit que rarement. Et un poisson rouge dans un bocal bien rond. Des courses le vendredi soir et des week-ends ménage et grasse-mat.

Seul son look sort du commun des mortels. Dreadlocks, t-shirt et pantalons XXL, casquette en permanence sur la tête. C'est sa seule différence, mais qu'il tient à garder, même à 25 ans.

Il ne cherche pas les ennuis et ceux-ci ne le trouvent pas trop. Il paye ses factures à la dernière minute et essaye de ne pas trop être à découvert en fin de mois. Monsieur tout le monde.

Alors pourquoi se trouve-t-il face à un inconnu qui n'inspire que la peur ? Ses émotions lui font défaut et il se complait dans cette frayeur. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas sentit son cœur s'emballer. Des années… depuis… le cauchemar.

L'homme-ombre ne bouge toujours pas, ne touche pas à son verre et laisse juste son regard s'assombrir encore plus. Les ténèbres envahissent ses iris. Du noir dedans, du noir dehors. Les cils ébène ne bougent pas. Pas de clignement non plus. Comme si le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur son corps et que l'immobilité est sa nature. Tel un mort.

Alors Tom fait de même, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il arrête de bouger et se perd dans sa contemplation. Plus rien n'est important. Juste ce regard qui le captive, l'hypnotise. Les deux hommes n'échangent pas une parole de la soirée. Aucun contact entre eux. Et pourtant il y a un roman qui s'écrit en eux. Celui d'un regard noir. Et doucement, au fils du temps, le noir se dilue, les yeux s'habituent aux ténèbres et Tom y voit mieux. C'est encore flou, mais déjà mieux. Leurs yeux se suffisent à eux-mêmes pour se raconter des vies.

Et brusquement le noir revient au galop. Encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. L'homme-ombre attrape les gants posés sur la table, rompt le contact et s'en va sans un bruit. Tom retrouve les ténèbres. Il est seul.

**[…]**

Cette fois-ci, Tom hésite à rentrer dans le bar. On est samedi et il n'a pas travaillé. L'homme-ombre sera-t-il encore là ? D'habitude, il ne va jamais dans un bar seul quand il ne travaille pas. Mais il a tellement envie de revoir encore l'inconnu qu'il a dérogé à ses habitudes. De toute façon, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, il n'y a plus d'habitude. Plus rien n'est pareil.

Et pourtant, l'homme-ombre est encore là. A croire qu'il n'est pas parti sous ses yeux la veille. Tom se dirige vers le comptoir, commande une boisson et va se poser à la même place que la dernière fois. Aussitôt, leurs regards s'ancrent et le silence se fait pour eux. Le barman amène la boisson à Tom et le silence se rompt.

**- Tiens, un café aujourd'hui ?**

C'est l'homme qui vient de parler. Et d'une voix bien grave. Surpris, les yeux de Tom s'agrandissent légèrement. Il s'est trompé de table ? Et pourtant non, car c'est bien les mêmes yeux noirs que les autres soirs. Il reconnaitrait cet éclat cruel entre milles. Un faible sourire vient orner ses lèvres et il attrape sa cuillère pour lui faire faire sa ronde habituelle.

**- On ne vous a jamais dit de vous méfier des inconnus ?**

**- Souvent. Mais vous n'êtes pas un inconnu.**

A cette phrase, un léger battement de cils vient rompre la cruauté du regard.

**- Vous ignorez qui je suis.**

**- Vous aussi.**

**- Que venez-vous faire dans ce bar ? **

**- Regarder.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Qui donc serait plus juste.**

**- Qui donc alors ?**

**- Vous**, répond simplement Tom.

Les mots sortent si aisément de sa bouche que s'en est presque troublant.

L'homme-ombre pousse un peu son verre et réajuste sa capuche sur sa tête. De ce que peut apercevoir Tom, ses cheveux sont tout aussi noirs que le reste. Cela ne le surprend même pas. A vrai dire, il se demande si quelque chose pourrait le surprendre chez cet homme.

**- Et vous habitez où ?**

**- En ville. Et…**

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir que l'homme secoue la tête. Pas de question.

**- Plus précisément ?**

**- Si vous voulez me cambrioler, vous ne trouverez pas grand-chose de valeur.**

**- Ai-je une tête de cambrioleur ?**

Gêné, Tom baisse la tête. Mais après tout, il a bien pensé depuis le début qu'il était un psychopathe ou un tueur. Un voleur, à côté de cela, ce n'est rien.

**- Soyez prudent en rentrant.**

Et sans préambule, l'homme se lève, baisse sa capuche sur ses yeux noirs et referme le dernier bouton de son par-dessus. Sans un mot, ni un regard, il commence à s'en aller en silence. Mais Tom attrape son poignet, le retenant.

**- Est-ce que je vous reverrais demain ?**

**- … oui**, souffle l'homme en se dégageant rapidement de sa prise.

Alors Tom se détend et le laisse partir. Sauf qu'il ne voit pas la main de l'homme frotter fortement son poignet.

**[…]**

**- Je vous ai vu ce matin. Vous travaillez chez Faupel.**

**- C'est exact**, répond Tom. **Mais je ne vous ai pas vu. **

**- Je sais. Mais dites-moi, vous m'avez l'air assez bon en musique. Pourquoi travailler dans un magasin ?**

**- Parce que c'est ce que je veux faire.**

**- Et jouer ? De la musique je veux dire.**

Tom détourne brusquement le regard. Il ne joue plus depuis des années. Il a arrêté et refuse de rejouer.

**- Ma question vous a gêné. Pardon.**

**- Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ?**

**- Je vais et je viens.**

**- Pour ?**

**- Mon travail bien sûr.**

**- Vous ne m'en direz pas plus.**

Les yeux de l'homme brillent d'une lueur malsaine et Tom resserre ses doigts autour de sa tasse de café. Les ténèbres sont toujours là, les entourant froidement. D'un froid mordant qui vous glace jusqu'aux os.

La peur est toujours là, présente dans chaque souffle. Et si libératrice.

**- Pourquoi vous gardez toujours votre manteau et… ce truc, là, sur votre visage ?**

**- Parce que j'ai froid.**

Tom cligne des yeux. Le froid est si prenant qu'il le ressent même sous ces couches de vêtements ? Cet homme est vraiment étrange.

Le regard noir se met à briller d'amusement et Tom se sent brusquement mis à nu. Comme si l'autre voyait tout en lui, savait tout sur lui.

Alors il attrape sa tasse et boit une gorgée du liquide aux teintes noires. Mais pas assez, pas autant que le regard de l'homme.

**[…]**

**- Vous savez que ça fait une semaine que l'on se voit tous les soirs et je ne sais pas votre nom.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Et… ?**

**- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire mon nom. En général, je dis un mensonge. Mais, je n'ai pas envie… de vous mentir.**

**- D'accord. Moi, c'est Tom Kaulitz.**

**- Je le sais. Depuis un moment**, marmonne l'homme.

Cette fois, Tom est tout de même interloqué. L'autre semble savoir tant de choses sur lui qu'il devrait s'en inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne se sent pas menacé.

Alors qu'il sort de ses pensées, Tom remarque que l'homme vient de raccrocher. Il n'a même pas entendu son portable sonner et ne l'a pas vu décrocher.

**- Je dois y aller.**

Mais Tom ne veut pas. Il veut encore parler avec lui, essayer de le découvrir. Il veut se perdre dans sa folie destructrice, frôler le danger de ses doigts et croire en ses paroles muettes.

Sauf que l'autre se lève et quitte précipitamment le bar, laissant Tom seul. Enfin… pas pour longtemps. Car Tom sort à son tour et se met à le suivre. Cependant, il ne veut pas le rattraper, sachant déjà les paroles de l'autre. Non, il préfère le suivre discrètement et trouver peut-être des réponses à ses questions. Dehors, la nuit est noire, le ciel couvert de nuages. Un léger vent vient souffler et donne des frissons à Tom. Il a froid, mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Il veut savoir.

Devant lui, l'homme avance à vive allure. On dirait qu'il glisse sur le sol, tellement il est rapide. Tom accélère sa cadence, le voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, jusqu'à disparaître au coin d'une ruelle. Il tourne… et plus rien. L'autre n'est plus là. L'ombre a disparu. Et pourtant il sent sa présence non loin. Alors il continue d'avancer.

C'est alors qu'une main gantée et ferme se pose brutalement sur son visage et qu'un bras le tire en arrière, dans un renfoncement.

**- Ne vous avais-je pas dit d'être prudent en rentrant ?**

Tom ne peut pas répondre et n'arrive pas à se dégager. Il est trop fort pour lui.

**- Me suivre dans les rues n'est pas prudent Tom. Alors rentrez vite chez vous et n'essayez plus jamais de me suivre.**

Il pousse Tom dans la rue principale et s'éclipse dans les ténèbres avant que Tom n'ait le temps de réagir.

**[…]**

Voilà près de deux heures que les deux hommes se regardent sans parler. Tom attend des explications de l'autre et ce dernier semble assez en colère. Les sourcils froncés et le regard noir d'encre, on pourrait croire qu'il va se jeter d'une seconde à l'autre sur Tom et le déchiqueter.

Tom tente de déchiffrer les messages qu'il lui envoie, mais rien ne passe.

**- Bon, ok, j'ai fait une connerie. Et alors ?**

**- Est-ce que vous voulez mourir ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Vous me suivez dans les rues et… il y a des traces de coupures sur votre poignet gauche. Elles datent d'il y a 7 ans environ pour les plus anciennes. Les plus récentes, 2 ans. Tentative de suicide je dirais. Qui a échoué puisque vous êtes là. **

Aussitôt, Tom cache son poignet sous la table. Sa mâchoire se serre et il se retient de gifler l'homme. Parce qu'il a raison. Pour tout. Mais il n'a pas à savoir. Il n'a pas à connaître cette partie de sa vie. Lui-même tente de l'oublier.

**- Heureusement que je savais que vous me suiviez hier. Sinon j'aurais pu vraiment vous tuer.**

**- Mais qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Une ombre.**

**- Vous savez, en général je suis plutôt tolérant sur pas mal de choses. Je m'énerve rarement et je ne cherche pas querelle. Mais…**

**- Je vous agace.**

**- Parfaitem… ! Comment… ?**

Les nerfs de Tom sont en train de lâcher. La situation devient de plus en plus incontrôlable pour lui. A vrai dire, il n'a jamais rien contrôlé depuis le début.

**- Je vous énerve, vous en avez ras-le-bol de mes réponses qui n'en sont pas. Le fait que je sache tant de choses sur vous et vous rien de moi vous insupporte. Et vous portez un caleçon Calvin Klein.**

**- C'est vrai ! Et… Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Comment savez-vous que je porte un caleçon Calvin Klein ?**

**- En enlevant votre veste, votre sweat s'est relevé et l'élastique de votre caleçon est apparu.**

**- Mais je ne vous permets pas de regarder !**

**- Votre problème Tom, c'est que vous êtes transparent. Tout se voit chez vous. Et plus vous tentez de cacher les choses, plus elles se voient.**

**- Je crois que vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ça. Qui c'est qui se cache sous une capuche et une écharpe en permanence ? Pas moi ! Qui cache son nom ? Qui cache son métier ? **

**- J'ai mes raisons.**

Tom fulmine. Il sent qu'il va exploser. Et il sait que ce n'est pas bon en général. Alors il attrape sa veste, l'enfile en quatrième vitesse et sort du bar sans dire au revoir à l'autre.

Mais à peine est-il dehors qu'il entend la porte se rouvrir et comprend que l'autre le suit.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?** Demande l'homme.

**- Vous ne me dites rien.**

**- Parce que si je le faisais je ne vous reverrais plus jamais.**

Tom se retourne et plonge son regard dans celui si triste de l'homme. C'est la première fois qu'il voit une émotion aussi forte transparaître dans ses iris. Et c'est tellement troublant, gênant. Alors il détourne la tête. Mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

**- Tom, je voudrais tout vous dire. Vraiment. Mais si je le faisais…**

**- Je ne vous reverrais plus.**

**- Désolé.**

Après ce dernier mot, il disparaît dans la nuit et laisse Tom, encore seul.

A suivre...

* * *

_**Et voilà une nouvelle fic qui démarre !**_

_**Bon je sais pas trop où je m'engage dans cette fic car pleins d'évènements restent à définir. Mais elle me plait (c'est déjà un bon point ^^)**_

_**Juste, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et soyez assez patient quant à la publication des chapitres car j'ai un boulot monstre à faire pour mes études, et ce jusqu'à juillet 2011 **_

_**(et je me trompe pas d'année !)**_

_**Biyouxxx**_

_**Sinièn**_


	2. Chap 2 : En carmin

**Titre**** : Mon aura si froide**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas… mais j'arrive à survivre**

**Rating**** : M / NC17**

**Paring**** : Tom/Bill**

**Résumé ****: **_**Il**_** est mort. Il est seul. Et ce dernier survit malgré lui. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une ombre sur le tableau de sa vie. L'ombre de son passé.**

**Note : cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes

* * *

**

Review anonyme :

Darlapowa : Eh ben non ce n'est pas un OS. Mais la fic ne sera pas trop longue non plus. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : En carmin**

Le lendemain soir, alors que Tom est en train de fermer le magasin, une main gantée de noir se pose doucement sur son épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne violemment. Mais se calme aussitôt en rencontrant deux pupilles noires qu'il connaît si bien.

**- Que… ?**

**- Je ne peux pas venir au bar ce soir. Travail. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.**

L'homme recule et fait un demi-tour.

**- Attendez !**

Mais il est parti.

Tom termine la fermeture, pensif.

Ce soir, il ne le verra pas assis à sa table, immobile et perdu dans l'ombre d'un coin.

Ce soir, il ne pourra pas plonger son regard dans le sien et goûter au poison de la mort.

Ce soir, il n'y aura pas d'échanges remplis d'interrogations.

Ce soir, il n'y aura pas d'ombre pour l'envelopper.

Mais même en sachant cela, Tom se rend dans le même bar. Là, il commande un café et s'assoit à la table de l'homme-ombre. En face de lui, la place est vide. Tom attend. Peut-être viendra-t-il. Ou peut-être pas, finit-il par penser trois heures plus tard.

Non loin de lui, les derniers clients quittent le bar en rigolant. Le barman s'approche de lui et murmure :

**- Je crois qu'il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.**

**- Pardon ?** Demande Tom en sortant de ses songes.

**- Il ne viendra pas je pense. Je vais fermer le bar, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.**

**- Oui. Vous avez raison.**

Tom finit de sortir de ses songes, attrape sa veste et sort lentement du bar. Juste avant de passer la porte, il regarde une dernière fois s'il ne voit pas son ombre assise à sa place habituelle.

Rien.

Après tout, il l'avait prévenu.

Alors il sort et se met à marcher lentement dans les rues de la ville. L'enseigne clignotante d'une pharmacie lui indique l'heure et il se dit qu'il va bien rater le dernier bus pour rentrer chez lui. Mais cela ne le perturbe pas plus. Il ne cesse de penser à l'homme-ombre. Et il se rend compte combien leur rencontre du soir lui manque.

Les mains dans les poches, il continue son chemin vers l'arrêt de bus. Ses pieds traînent et l'envie de retourner au bar se fait de plus en plus forte. A quoi bon ? Le bar est fermé et l'autre ne sera pas là. Il marche, droit devant, tel un automate. Autour de lui, encore quelques personnes, toutes pressées. Après tout il commence à se faire tard. Les gens n'ont qu'une hâte rentrer chez eux. Mais Tom n'y fait pas attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un homme sur le trottoir d'en face. Celui-ci court presque en ne cessant de se retourner toutes les deux secondes. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose derrière lui. Un attaché-case à la main, costard-cravate, il a tout l'air d'un homme d'affaire. Mais son visage terrifié fait plutôt penser à un enfant face à un cauchemar.

Tom s'arrête et fixe cet homme qui se rapproche de lui. Il y a quelque chose d'intriguant chez lui. Une opposition perturbante. Brusquement, l'homme bifurque dans une petite ruelle sombre. Que va-t-il faire là-bas ? Pourquoi ce chemin ? Tom sait que quelque chose d'anormal est en train de se passer. Alors il traverse la route et pénètre dans cette ruelle. Devant lui, il devine une masse qui s'éloigne. Probablement l'homme. Tom accélère pour le rattraper. Il ne voit plus l'homme qui a disparu dans les ténèbres. Cependant, il y a quelque chose dans cette ruelle. Une sensation horrible, angoissante. Tom ralentit sa cadence et avance prudemment. Progressivement, ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Les murs et le sol deviennent visibles. Non loin de lui, il entend une respiration qui s'accélère. L'homme d'affaire ? Sûrement.

Sans faire de bruit, Tom continue sa progression. Il y a une odeur insoutenable qui lui fait front. Une puanteur qui lui donne envie de vomir toutes ses tripes. Un vent glacial frappe les murs et le malmène dangereusement. Et devant lui, l'homme d'affaire, plaqué contre un mur, entouré par une autre personne. Impossible de deviner où commence et où fini le corps de cette autre personne. Elle se perd dans le noir environnant.

Tom s'immobilise, stupéfait par l'ambiance qui se dégage de cette scène. Doit-il rester ou s'enfuir ? L'homme d'affaire tourne son regard vers lui. Pupilles écartées, il est terrifié. Puis un soubresaut et la lueur s'évanouit. Le regard de Tom dérive plus bas et croise une mare rouge qui augmente de plus en plus vite au niveau de la gorge de l'homme.

Du sang.

A côté, une lame brille et il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qui vient de se passer. Tom voudrait partir au plus vite, oublier. Mais il n'y arrive pas. L'autre personne bouge faisant disparaître la lame et lâchant le cadavre. Ce dernier tombe lourdement au sol, enclenchant chez Tom un déglutissement bruyant. Aussitôt, le tueur se retourne vers lui. Tom ne peut voir que ses yeux, mais cela lui suffit pour reconnaître… son ombre.

Regard noir, terrifiant. Des iris criant au meurtre, à l'enfer. Mais même en voyant tout ça, Tom s'apaise. Sa peur s'envole en un instant.

L'autre ne bouge pas. Il garde son regard de tueur ancré dans celui de Tom. Et puis en voyant que Tom ne réagit pas, il recule doucement jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans le noir.

**[…]**

Cette nuit là, Tom dort paisiblement. Le lendemain, sa journée de travail se passe bien, sans soucis. Le temps file à une vitesse normale, un peu comme une journée parfaite.

Le soir, Tom se dirige vers le bar, espérant vivement y trouver son ombre. Lorsqu'il passe la porte, son regard se pose sur la table. Personne autour. Son enthousiasme retombe aussitôt. Pas là. Un peu perdu, désorienté, il se dirige vers le bar et commande une boisson alcoolisée. Assis au comptoir, il contemple les gestes précis du barman. Quand ce dernier lui sert sa boisson, Tom ne bouge pas.

- **Vous n'y allez pas ?** Demande le barman.

**- Où ?**

**- Le voir.**

Ne comprenant pas les termes du serveur, Tom se retourne, mais ne voit toujours personne. Pourtant il y a quelque chose sur la table. Un bout de papier, comme la première fois. Alors Tom détaille la place vide, perdue dans le noir et remarque au final qu'elle est occupée. Un sourire vient aussitôt illuminer son visage.

**- Un café**, dit-il au barman tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'ombre invisible.

Mais alors qu'il s'assoit en face d'elle, impossible de croiser les deux iris noirs. Tout est noir, enfoui dans une masse de ténèbres. Tom penche sa tête, cherchant à capter le regard de l'autre et lorsqu'il y arrive, c'est un choc.

Les yeux sont cernés d'épais traits noirs, noyant la peau blanche dans un océan de souffrance. Seul le blanc des pupilles atteste encore d'une présence humaine. En silence, le barman dépose la tasse fumante devant Tom, puis s'en va.

**- Je…** tente d'amorcer l'autre.

Mais Tom secoue la tête en souriant légèrement. Il veut juste profiter du poison noir auquel il n'a pas eu droit la veille.

**- J'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui avait été poignardé hier**, chuchote Tom.

L'homme en face de lui relève la tête, offrant un peu mieux son visage au regard de Tom. Il écarquille et papillonne des yeux.

**- Je dis ça parce que vous souffrez dans votre regard. Je n'aime pas ça.**

**- Vous n'avez pas peur ?**

**- Je devrais ? Vous avez l'intention de me tranchez la gorge ?** Demande Tom, un peu surpris lui-même de ses mots.

**- Non.**

**- Vous avez votre réponse.**

**- Mais… tout de même…**

**- Je le savais**, le coupe Tom. **J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un tueur.**

Cette fois, Tom peut lire de l'étonnement dans les iris de l'homme-ombre. Ce dernier est un peu perdu par les propos du blond. Il était sûr de l'avoir perdu la veille, dans la ruelle sombre, alors qu'il travaillait. Mais il était venu et son comportement n'avait pas changé.

**- Pour une fois, c'est vous qui me déstabilisez**, dit-il en levant une main en direction du barman.

**- Vous m'avez quand même surpris hier soir.**

**- J'en suis désolé.**

**- Il ne faut pas.**

Le barman apporte la même boisson à l'homme, tandis que ce dernier lui donne un billet. Le barman l'attrape et s'en retourne vers le bar.

**- Dites-moi, que faisiez-vous dehors à une heure tardive ?** Questionne l'homme-ombre.

**- Je rentrais chez moi, après avoir attendu ici toute la soirée.**

**- Mais… !**

**- Je sais. Sauf que je me disais que peut-être… Et j'avais raison. Je vous ai rencontré.**

Un petit rire s'échappe de la bouche de l'homme-ombre, surprenant Tom. Le premier rire.

**- Vous m'avez rencontré**, reprend l'homme en calmant son rire.

Un moment de silence s'installe où chacun se perd dans le regard de l'autre et se rassure. Rien n'a changé entre eux. Puis une main gantée attrape le morceau de papier sur la table et le met dans une poche du par-dessus.

**- Vous savez quoi ? Hier, dans la journée, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose, monsieur Tom Kaulitz. Vous étiez un bon musicien dans le temps.**

Tom se fige. Une foule de souvenirs surgit d'un seul coup et une nausée lui fait tourner la tête.

**- C'est dommage que Tokio Hotel ait disparu. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Vous le savez vous ?**

Question idiote. Il le sait évidemment. Comme tous les membres du groupe.

**- Pourquoi ces questions ? Brusquement sur eux ? Lisez la presse, ça suffit.**

**- Je ne peux pas l'entendre de votre propre bouche ? Après tout, vous venez de percer un de mes plus grands secrets. Il serait normal que j'en connaisse un sur vous.**

**- Lequel ?** Soupire Tom, n'arrivant pas à lui résister.

**- Pourquoi le groupe a-t-il disparu du jour au lendemain ?**

**- Hum… je… il y a sept ans, mon frère… Bill Kaulitz, chanteur du groupe Tokio Hotel est… il est… mort.**

La suite continue dans un silence de mort, pesant. C'est ainsi que se termine ce soir avant que l'ombre ne vienne à partir.

**[…]**

**- Peut-on encore croire en l'espérance de la mort ? Ce vide qui nous enserre me donne la nausée. Mais je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration. Demain est si loin et hier trop proche. Oublier cet instant de trahison est futile. Chaque jour j'y crois. Cette histoire sans fin où je t'embrasse de mes lèvres sans vie. Mon miroir ne me renvoie qu'une image floue du passé. Ton reflet est incertain. Je voudrais l'égorger comme je le fais chaque nuit. Comme si c'était toi.**

**- C'est beau.**

L'ombre sursaute et se retourne vers Tom qui est debout à côté de lui.

**- Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées**, dit l'homme-ombre alors que Tom s'assoit en face de lui.

**- J'aime. Ça vient d'où ?**

**- De moi. Ce sont les paroles d'une chanson. Mais je n'ai pas la mélodie qui va avec.**

**- Il n'y en a pas besoin. Mais je crois que je vous aie coupé. Continuez.**

L'ombre ancre son regard dans celui de Tom et reprend de sa voix un peu rauque :

**- Je vois des sourires sur leurs visages d'enfants. Mais le tien a disparu. Evanoui dans une nuit noire et rouge. Je t'en pris, retrouve l'étincelle de vie que je t'ai laissée et fais la briller de milles feux. Peut-on encore croire en l'espérance de la mort ? Mon vide est si lourd à porter. Je suis pris dans un étau de ténèbres. La mort me frappe de son regard et je retrouve chaque matin les traces de ma déchéance. Qui suis-je ? Toi ou lui ? La réponse reste en suspens. J'ai beau tendre les mains, je n'arrive pas à la saisir. Voué à rester entre deux. Je vois des sourires sur leurs visages d'enfants. Mais le tien a disparu. Evanoui dans une nuit noire et rouge. Je t'en pris retrouve l'étincelle de vie que je t'ai laissée et fais la briller de milles feux. Peut-on encore croire en l'espérance de la mort ? Les jours passent à reculons. Pas de pause, tout à une vitesse folle. Confusion et je ne n'arrive plus à contrôler. Je pleure de ces moments horribles. Et je souris de nos jours malheureux. Tout se confond, je nous confonds. Et même en fermant les yeux, nous restons là. Comment respirer dans ce film que je reconnais à peine ? Apprendre n'est plus qu'une illusion. Juste prendre. Pour croire encore que demain tu seras avec moi, entre mes mains pleines de carmin.**

Lorsque l'ombre termine, une larme s'échappe du bord de son œil droit. Mais quand il croise le regard de Tom, c'est un torrent de perles salées qu'il croise. Rapidement, Tom essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche tout en reniflant.

**- Pardon, mais c'était plus fort que moi. C'est vraiment beau.**

**- Merci**, murmure l'autre.

Et malgré cette gêne entre eux, ils ne se quittent pas des yeux. De toute façon ils n'y arrivent pas. Pourquoi résister à cette envie, ce besoin ?

Et puis la soirée passe. Beaucoup trop vite selon eux. Et l'heure de partir sonne au mur du bar. D'un même mouvement, ils se lèvent, toujours sans cesser de regarder celui qui leur fait face.

Une fois dehors, les deux hommes se retrouvent un peu bêtes. Ils ne veulent pas se quitter et ne savent pas quoi dire.

**- Euh…** commence Tom.

**- Oui ?**

**- Vous rentrez chez vous ?**

**- Je crois bien. Et vous ?**

**- Aussi. Juste que… je n'en ai pas envie.**

**- Je peux vous ramenez si vous le voulez.**

Un sourire illumine le visage de Tom, alors qu'il acquiesce.

Une fois dans la voiture, Tom se force à ne pas fixer son conducteur. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Et pour la première fois, il se retrouve seul dans son regard. Parce que l'ombre regarde la route. Et c'est vrai que d'être seul est assez étrange. Cependant, il continue et détaille un peu mieux le corps de son voisin. Sous ses habits noirs, il semble si maigre.

**- Pourquoi vous êtes toujours en noir ?**

**- Pardon ?** Demande le conducteur.

**- Depuis le premier jour je vous ai toujours vu avec ce par-dessus et votre foulard qui cache votre visage. Je me demandais juste pourquoi. Vous m'avez répondu un soir que vous aviez vos raisons. Mais… tout de même… je n'arrive pas à comprendre.**

**- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère vous répondre une fois arrivés chez vous. Je pense que ma réponse risque de nous causer un accident sinon.**

Un peu interloqué, Tom se tait et se met à fixer la route, tout en indiquant de temps en temps la route. Il attend. Une fois arrivés devant l'immense immeuble, l'homme arrête sa voiture et plonge son regard dans ce lui de Tom.

**- Si je suis toujours en noir et que je cache mon visage, c'est… pour mon métier**, répond-il.

Tom fronce des sourcils, pas convaincu par cette réponse.

**- Et… et parce que je ne veux pas… que tu saches qui je suis.**

**- Tu ne… Enfin vous ne…**

**- Tu. Je crois que le tutoiement peut désormais s'utiliser.**

**- Tu ne veux pas ? Et… ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux continuer à te voir chaque soir, dans ce bar. Continuer à te regarder, à ce que tu me regardes. Que cela ne cesse jamais. Et si je te montrais mon visage… tu ne me ferais plus jamais confiance. Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon. Et c'est la même raison qui anime mon désir de ne pas te dire mon nom.**

**- Alors est-ce que je peux t'en donner un ?**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Mein Schatten.**

**- D'accord.**

Tom sourit. Il ferme la fermeture éclair de sa veste et s'apprête à sortir. Mais alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée, il se retourne vers l'autre et dit :

**- Est-ce que tu veux venir boire un dernier verre ? Chez moi.**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvent dans l'appartement de Tom. Ce dernier est en train de préparer deux cafés dans la cuisine, tandis que l'ombre détaille la décoration des lieux. Tout est simple. Presque comme dans un vieux soap américain. A se demander si quelqu'un vit vraiment ici. Tout est propre et rangé. On ne ressent pas la vie. L'ombre tremble d'effroi face à ce sentiment et un courant d'air froid le traverse. Est-il vraiment chez Tom ?

Tom revient avec deux tasses fumantes et les pose sur la table basse.

**- Comment tu trouves ?** Demande-t-il.

**- C'est… angoissant**, répond l'ombre.

Tom cligne des yeux, surpris.

**- Je ne ressens pas de vie. On dirait une devanture de magasin. C'est vraiment chez toi ? Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas.**

**- Oui c'est chez moi. Et si rien ne me ressemble, c'est que je ne veux pas voir en permanence mes démons.**

L'homme attrape une tasse et l'examine.

**- Tu aimes vraiment le café.**

**- Assez.**

**- Pas toi ?**

**- Si. Mais… je n'en ai pas envie là.**

**- Ah pardon. Tu veux autre chose ?**

**- Non. **

L'homme-ombre s'assoit sur le canapé et tapote la place à côté de lui. Tom le rejoint alors et attrape l'autre tasse en face de lui. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou dire, il se met à boire le liquide chaud du bout des lèvres. Puis, doucement, il tourne la tête vers l'homme et plante son regard dans le sien. Une envie en lui naît. Un peu hésitant, il tend la main vers son visage et, du bout des doigts, effleure le tissu sur la joue. C'est doux. Alors il recommence et cette fois reste. Ses doigts caressent le foulard avec une légère tendresse. Il veut le retirer. Il veut savoir à quoi ressemble son ombre. Mais quand il tente de passer une phalange de l'autre côté du tissu, l'homme se recule.

**- Non. S'il te plait. Attend.**

Il se lève et se dirige vers l'interrupteur. Plus de lumière. C'est le noir total dans le salon. Mais rapidement, il se retrouve de nouveau aux côtés de Tom. Debout, devant lui, il attrape ses mains et l'aide à se relever.

**- Tu peux**, murmure-t-il, la voix un peu tremblotante.

Alors Tom pose ses mains sur les joues de l'autre et, lentement, tire sur le foulard. Son cœur accélère dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il rencontre enfin la peau de son ombre. Une peau lisse, froide. S'il ne sentait pas le souffle contre sa paume, Tom serait persuadé de toucher un mort. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Avec une douceur infinie, il découvre enfin le visage de son ombre. Dans le noir, il tente de deviner les traits qu'il parcourt, de refaire son visage. Sauf qu'il n'est pas habitué et n'y arrive pas. Il sent juste le froid, la douceur, le grain de peau. Progressivement, ses mains dérivent vers le nez, puis la bouche. Ses doigts retracent milles fois leur contour, ne s'en lassant pas. Et en face de lui, le souffle de l'homme s'accélère. En effet, l'air qu'il expire est chaud et rapide, un peu saccadé. Tout comme le sien.

**- Tom…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je… Non.**

Brusquement l'autre détourne le visage et le baisse.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- On ne peut pas.**

**- On ne peut pas quoi ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?**

**- C'est trop compliqué. Je suis un monstre, tu ne devrais pas être avec moi. D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu viens me voir tous les soirs. Qui te dit que je ne te ferais pas mal un jour ? Comme les gens que je tue ?**

**- Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien.**

**- Tout court même. Mais…**

**- Chut**, chuchote Tom en attrapant le visage de l'homme entre ses mains.

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes et lui sourit. Tom sait bien qu'il ne voit pas son sourire dans les ténèbres qui les entourent, mais il sait aussi qu'il le devine. Et cela le comble. Son corps se rapproche de celui de l'ombre et bientôt se sont ses lèvres qui remplacent son doigt. A quelques millimètres du contact, il attend, incertain de lui. Alors l'homme comble l'espace qu'il reste et se met à embrasser Tom. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de gémir tellement les sensations sont enivrantes. Un feu d'artifice explose dans son ventre et des milliers d'étoiles viennent illuminer son regard. La nuit a pris place dans son être et tout semble magique. Ou plutôt ça l'est réellement.

Les mains se font plus audacieuses, s'aventurant dans des zones plus intimes, jusqu'à glisser sous les vêtements. Tom prend un plaisir fou à pouvoir enfin retirer toutes les couches de son ombre. Plus de foulard, plus de par-dessus. Juste lui, tel qu'il a toujours rêvé de le voir. Certes, il ne le voit pas et ne se souviendra pas de ses traits. Mais il se souviendra de sa peau, de sa douceur. Et cela lui suffit pour l'instant. Parce qu'il en découvre tant. Un nez fin, des lèvres fines et étirées, des cheveux mi-longs et une tresse plus longue sur le côté, des oreilles normales, percées, des sourcils un peu épais, mais pas trop. Enfin il peut voir. Et puis il a son goût dans sa bouche. Sa langue contre la sienne. Et il découvre sa bouche, son palais, ses dents, ses joues, sa façon d'embrasser.

A suivre ...


	3. Chap 3 : Tu pues la mort !

**Titre**** : Mon aura si froide**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas… mais j'arrive à survivre**

**Rating**** : M / NC17**

**Paring**** : Tom/Bill**

**Résumé ****: **_**Il**_** est mort. Il est seul. Et ce dernier survit malgré lui. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une ombre sur le tableau de sa vie. L'ombre de son passé.**

**Note : cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Tu pues la mort !**

Lorsque Tom franchit la porte du bar, ce soir, c'est avec un immense sourire. Sourire qui disparaît aussi en s'apercevant que l'ombre n'est pas là. Et ce n'est pas une erreur de sa part, comme la dernière fois. Car il a beau scruter la table et ses environs, rien. Tom se tourne vers le barman qui secoue la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Alors il va s'asseoir à sa place, sans rien commander et attend. Peut-être que l'homme a du retard ce soir, qu'il arrivera bientôt. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulent et plus l'espoir que Tom a en lui s'envole. Le temps passe. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre sur une personne, il sursaute, se tend et retombe lourdement sur sa chaise en s'apercevant que ce n'est pas lui. Tout doucement, d'une manière vicieuse, le froid prend possession de son corps et il se met à grelotter.

Au bout de deux heures d'attente, Tom se redresse, enfile sa veste et sort. Il ne viendra pas, il le sait maintenant. Ce qui s'est passé la veille n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Leur baiser ne devait pas exister. Ils sont juste faits pour se rencontrer dans ce bar, à cette table et se regarder durant des heures en parlant un peu de tout et de rien. Plus n'est pas envisageable. Et maintenant il le paye. En étant allé trop loin, tout s'est arrêté. Son homme-ombre ne reviendra plus. C'est terminé. Et alors qu'il prend conscience de cela, des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit et il se sent inonder par ses émotions. Pourquoi ?

Dans un mouvement brusque, il se plaque contre un mur, comme si une force invisible l'avait projeté. Mais ce n'est que lui. Tellement désemparé qu'il n'arrive plus à trouver la force de tenir debout. Adossé contre les pierres froides, Tom laisse éclater ses sanglots tout en poussant un cri de rage et de désespoir. Cri aussitôt suivi par de multiples pourquoi marmonnés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force, plus de courage, plus d'espoir. Alors il s'en va, trainant derrière lui un lourd fardeau.

**[…]**

Les jours passent, les minutes s'écoulent. Le temps file comme les grains de sable entre les mains d'une enfant. Dehors, les jours se font de plus en plus noirs. La nuit tombe chaque jour plus tôt et résiste au lever du soleil. Sauf que ce n'est pas pareil. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes ténèbres. Tom déteste la nuit et maudit le jour. Parfois il en vient à se demander si tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Mais les deux tasses de café froid sur la table basse témoignent parfaitement de la réalité. Tout est vrai.

Chaque soir, après son travail, Tom se rend encore dans le même bar. Il franchit la porte, jette un coup d'œil à la table et soupire. Rien. Il se tourne vers le barman qui le regarde avec compassion tout en secouant la tête. Pas de nouvelles. Et il repart. Au début, il restait. Maintenant, il n'attend plus. Il n'en a plus la force. Il rentre chez lui, s'allonge dans son canapé et fixe les deux tasses durant des heures. Tom ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne dort pas. Tom a perdu quelque chose.

**[…]**

Un mois et demi que l'ombre s'est évanouie dans les ténèbres. Un mois et demi que Tom ne ressemble plus à rien. Un mois et demi que chaque soir il garde une once d'espoir en franchissant la porte du bar. Un espoir qui ne cesse pas, qui le maintient en vie. Un espoir qui a peut-être sa raison ce soir là.

Alors que Tom pousse la porte et pose son regard sur la table, il se fige. La place toujours vide depuis un mois et demi est occupée. Pas par l'ombre. Mais par une autre personne, inconnue. Tom se retourne brusquement vers le barman, le regard plein de questions. Et le barman lui répond en bougeant la tête vers l'avant, indiquant qu'il doit y aller. Un peu hésitant, Tom se dirige vers la table et s'assoit en face de la personne. C'est une dame d'une quarantaine d'année, rousse, les yeux verts flamboyants. Elle est très belle.

**- Tom ?** Demande-t-elle.

**- Oui.**

**- Bonjour. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous.**

**- Il ?**

**- Oui, l'homme qui venait vous voir tous les soirs dans ce bar, à cette table, à ma place.**

**- Vous… vous… vous le connaissez ?**

**- Oui. En fait je suis ici pour vous laisser un message. Je t'en pris, retrouve l'étincelle de vie que je t'ai laissée et fais la briller de milles feux.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je t'en pris, retrouve l'étincelle de vie que je t'ai laissée et fais la briller de milles feux**, répète-t-elle.

**- Je ne comprends pas. Je… pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je veux seulement comprendre.**

**- Schatten c'est comme ça qu'il m'a dit que vous l'appeliez, veut juste que vous arrêtiez de vous torturer pour ça. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.**

La femme se lève et quitte le bar rapidement. Ses mots résonnent en Tom comme une chanson d'agonie. Des questions sans réponse, comme toujours. Puis, brusquement, Tom comprend quelque chose. Son regard se met à scruter chaque recoin en vain. Mais il le sait et il le sent aussi. Et cette fois, c'est de la colère qui nait dans son être. Furieux, il sort du bar à son tour et se met à tourner sur lui-même. Il le cherche. Car désormais il sait que l'ombre ne l'a pas quitté. Mais il ne voit rien, aucun indice de sa présence.

**- Je te hais !** Hurle-t-il dans le vide. **Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Ose au moins assumer tes actes et dis-moi en face pourquoi tu n'es plus là ! **Dit-il en colère, essoufflé. **Je sais que tu es là, que tu m'entends. Tu es pitoyable**, finit-il dans un dernier souffle avant de partir en courant.

Il court comme un fou. Après tout, peut-être l'est-il vraiment ?

Un fou qui croit encore que la vie existe.

Un fou qui pense que le passé peut être moins douloureux grâce à un autre.

Un fou qui s'accroche désespérément à l'espoir.

Un fou qui perd la tête, qui perd son souffle.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, envoyant pulser le sang dans chacune de ses cellules. Si fort que Tom a l'impression qu'à chaque inspiration son corps entier va éclater. Il a mal, horriblement mal. Mais il continue de courir. Car cette souffrance est la preuve de son existence. Il est encore parmi les vivants.

Ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard que Tom s'arrête, s'écroulant au sol, épuisé. Ses jambes ne le portent plus et le font souffrir. La souffrance, quotidienne depuis tant d'années, mais à laquelle il ne s'est jamais habituée. Cette sensation horrible en lui. Celle de tout perdre, de ne rien vivre. D'être en train d'agoniser. Des années à vivre comme une âme errante. Les jours se suivent, s'enchainent. Et lui est enchainé à son passé tortueux. Surtout à ce jour si morbide, le jour où son frère est mort. Chaque détail est encore là. Tout est si précis que s'en est étouffant. Le soleil si haut dans le ciel. La chaleur épuisante. La production énervée. Et eux, quatre stars, perdues dans un pays inconnu, croulant sous la pression de la sortie imminente de leur nouvel album.

Tom secoue la tête se forçant à ne pas penser à tout ça. Il ne veut pas encore revivre ce désastre. Il ne veut pas encore souffrir et pleurer. Et pourtant les larmes viennent malgré lui. Les images d'il y a sept ans se sont évanouies. Et à la place, il y a l'ombre. Son ombre. Elle s'avance vers lui come un fantôme du passé qui vient vous hanter. Mais ce n'est encore qu'une illusion. Tous ceux qu'il aime finissent un jour ou l'autre par le quitter. Et c'est sur cette pensée que Tom perd connaissance.

Mais ce qu'il ne voit pas, c'est cette même ombre se pencher et le prendre dans ses bras, en vrai.

**[…]**

Dehors, les premiers rayons de soleil pointent le bout de leur nez difficilement. Il est tout juste six heures du matin. Tom ouvre un œil, puis un autre et se gratte la tête. Il est dans son lit, habillé comme la veille et ne se souvient plus trop de sa soirée. Assis dans son lit, il plisse les yeux et détaille les environs. Péniblement, il tente de se souvenir d'hier soir. Et progressivement, les évènements reviennent. La femme, sa colère, sa tristesse, son frère, son ombre. Et puis plus rien. C'est alors qu'il comprend que l'ombre n'était pas un rêve, mais bien réelle. Et celle-ci l'a ramené chez lui.

**- Tu veux quoi ? **dit-il dans un souffle.

Un silence s'ensuit durant quelques secondes, avant d'être rompu.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu me verrais, **répond une autre voix dans la pièce.

**- Je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu pues la mort, c'est tout.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

Tom tourne brusquement son visage vers la source de la voix, dans un coin de la chambre.

**- Arrête de mentir, tu ne l'es pas.**

Une ombre bouge, se détache de la noirceur où elle se trouve et s'avance vers Tom, apparaissant progressivement à son regard.

**- Ne m'approche pas !** crie Tom en se tendant.

**- Tom …**

**- Je veux pas que tu m'approches, **reprit Tom plus calmement.

L'ombre stoppe sa progression.

**- Je … Je te faisais confiance. Et … et tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé. Sans rien.**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu m'as fait croire à quelque chose qui était faux. Tu m'as menti. **

**- Oui.**

**- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait mal. Tu … tu …**

Mais Tom stoppe ses dires car en face de lui brille une larme au coin de l'œil droit de l'ombre. Larme qui s'évanouit aussitôt, effacée par une main gantée. Et, étrangement sa colère s'évanouit avec. Les battements de son cœur se calment et ses muscles se détendent.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, **soupire Tom.

L'ombre se rapproche doucement de Tom jusqu'à arriver au pied du lit. Là, elle s'arrête et plonge son regard dans celui de Tom. Ce dernier ne bouge plus. Il est comme hypnotisé par les iris de l'ombre. Et pourtant il est persuadé que c'est lui qui a hypnotisé l'autre. Car l'autre ressemble plus à un zombie qui s'avance vers lui, incertain, perdu, désemparé. Tellement que ça choque Tom. Alors Tom sourit un peu et l'ombre reprend son avancée jusqu'à lui. Face à face, les deux hommes retrouvent la source de leur rencontre et cela les rassure. Lentement l'homme-ombre s'assoit aux côtés de Tom. Et d'un même accord, sans se concerter, ils s'allongent sur le côté sans rompre leur lien visuel. Allongé dans la pénombre, ne devinant que les pupilles de l'autre, Tom finit par tomber de sommeil, n'arrivant plus à lutter contre la fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, quand Tom ouvre les yeux, il est toujours dans la même position, sur le côté. Mais la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui n'est plus là. A la place, une feuille et quelques phrases griffonnées.

" Encore désolé pour tout. J'espère qu'un jour tu me comprendras et me pardonneras. Je t'attendrais ce soir. Je te laisse le choix de ta décision. Schatten."

Tom relit plusieurs fois ces phrases avant de froisser la feuille et de la jeter au loin. C'est avec un nouvel entrain qu'il se prépare pour sa journée et se rend à son travail. Le soir, tendis qu'il ferme le magasin, Tom hésite. Y aller ou ne pas aller ? Le verra-t-il vraiment ? Un mois et demi qu'il l'attend chaque soir en vain. Pourquoi lui aussi n'attendrait-il pas ?

Mais plus Tom se pose de question et plus il se rapproche du bar, jusqu'à butter devant les portes. Hésitant, il reste là, sans pouvoir aller plus loin ni même reculer. Un sentiment d'inquiétude prend place en lui. Que va-t-il se passe s'il rentre ? Ou bien s'il part ?

Et l'espoir qui l'a habité pendant toute l'absence de l'homme revient au grand galop. Alors Tom entre dans le bar, le cœur battant la chamade. Et c'est presque s'il va exploser lorsqu'il voit l'homme-ombre assit à la table.

Un peu tremblant, Tom avance vers la table et s'assoit à sa place. Aussitôt, les yeux de l'homme-ombre se mettent à briller. Pourtant, Tom ne le regarde pas directement dans les yeux. Il préfère poser son regard sur le foulard qui recouvre encore et toujours le bas du visage.

**- Bonsoir**, dit l'homme d'un ton enjoué.

**- 'soir**, reprend Tom.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Mouais, on va dire ça. **

L'homme baisse la tête et reprend d'une petite voix :

**- Je …**

**- Ne t'excuse pas,** le coupe Tom. **De toute façon je n'arrive pas à t'excuser pour l'instant. J'ai compris, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de temps.**

**- Je comprends.**

Le reste de la soirée se déroule de regards plus ou moins poussés, plus ou moins longs, mais toujours entrecoupés par Tom. Sauf qu'il sait qu'il se sent bien en sa présence, dans son regard. Il a envie de se replonger en lui. Mais la peur de tout reperdre est encore présente et le bloque.

**[…]**

**- Pose là**, dit l'homme.

**- De ?**

**- Ta question. Je vois bien, tu as envie de me poser une question.**

**- Et tu y répondras ? Une vraie réponse ? **

**- J'essaierai.**

**- Hum. En fait … je me demandais … qui était la fille qui est venue me voir l'autre soir.**

**- Une amie. Elle … c'est elle qui trouve les contrats. Elle est un peu une sorte de manageur. **

**- C'est ton employeur ?**

**- Non. C'est plus elle qui gère toute la paperasse. Elle rencontre les clients, les informe si je peux réaliser le contrat ou non. C'est elle qui se charge de me trouver un hôtel. Elle gère mon emploi du temps, mais elle ne fait rien sans mon accord. Je décide tout de même.**

**- Et … quels liens vous avez ? Enfin, on dirait qu'elle te connaît bien.**

**- C'est juste une amie, une personne de confiance. C'est tout. Pourquoi ?**

Tom ancre son regard dans celui de l'homme et d'une voix un peu chevrotante dit :

**- Parce que j'arrive pas à savoir qui tu es. Parce que je suis perdu, largué, pommé … enfin tous les mots qui peuvent exister pour ça. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. **

**- Pourquoi tu es là ?** Reprend l'homme.

**- Oui. Après tout, on ne se connaît pas, on est des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. On est rien. Je ne devrais pas être là, à te parler. Et pourtant je suis bien, je me sens bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec toi tout semble différent. Mais je t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as fait aussi. Et du coup je suis partagé. Je me dis que je devrais partir tout de suite, ne plus jamais te revoir, t'oublier …**

**- Mais … ?**

**- Mais je n'en ai pas envie.**

**- Comme moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes et que je ne te revois plus. J'ai … j'ai … j'ai besoin de toi, **finit l'homme d'une petite voix.

**- Si tu as besoin de moi, alors pourquoi tu es parti ? **

**- Je … j'ai besoin d'air.**

L'homme-ombre se lève et tend sa main vers Tom dans une hésitation à le suivre. Alors Tom enfile sa veste et le suit dehors. L'air froid vient lui caresser le visage et il en profite pour prendre une grande respiration. A côté de lui, l'homme qui se distingue à peine dans la nuit noire tourne son visage face à la brise et ferme les yeux. Progressivement, son corps se détend. Puis il ouvre ses yeux et se tourne vers Tom.

**- Viens.**

Tom avance lentement, hé n'est encore sûr de rien. Et même lorsque la main de l'homme vient frôler la sienne, puis la saisir délicatement, une foule d'incertitude s'empare de lui. Les deux hommes regardent leurs mains enlacées et resserre brusquement sa prise. La peur d'une illusion. La peur que l'ombre s'évanouisse une fois de plus dans la nuit. Cette nuit qui lui a tout pris, trop même. Cette nuit où il se perd, où il cherche encore une trace de vie.

Un mouvement en avant le fait sortir de ses pensées. Devant lui, l'ombre lui fait signe de le suivre. Durant une demi-heure, Tom suit l'ombre. Dans le noir de la nuit, c'est à peine s'il arrive à la distinguer. Seul le contact du cuir du gant sur sa peau et la pression lui certifient une présence.

**- Voila.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Regarde.**

Tom s'avance, dépassant l'homme. Ils sont en haut d'une butte, un peu à l'égard de la ville. Sur la droite, les lumières de la ville brillent. Mais devant lui, c'est le noir total. Un lieu qui représente parfaitement la personne qui l'a amené ici.

**- Y a rien.**

**- Attend.**

Et soudain, des dizaines et des centaines de lucioles apparaissent et illuminent par touches le champ en contrebas. De nombreuses fleurs multicolores viennent égayer cet endroit. C'est un ballet parfaitement connu, les lucioles se mettent à se déplacer créant un univers magique. Les couleurs chatoyantes de fleurs apparaissent et disparaissent au fur et à mesure des pas de danse. Du bleu, puis du rouge et du blanc, et du jaune. Seul le vert reste en fond, tel le décor de la scène.

**- C'est magnifique**, chuchote Tom.

**- C'est nous**, enchaîne l'ombre en se postant derrière Tom, les mains posées sur ses avant-bras.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tout ce noir, cette nuit, ces ténèbres, c'est moi. Et tu es toutes ces petites touches de lumière qui viennent m'éclairer. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour t'expliquer. J'espère que cette vision pourra t'aider. **

**- Je crois … que je comprends. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Je ne le connaissais pas.**

**- Je l'ai découvert en arrivant ici. Je cherchais des infos, quand je me suis retrouvé sur cette butte, face à ce spectacle incroyable. J'y viens aussi souvent que je peux. Ça m'apaise. **

Quelques secondes de silence s'ensuivent, puis Tom reprend :

**- Dis-moi, tu dors quand ? Enfin, tu travailles la nuit, tu viens me voir au bar, tu viens ici et la journée … Tu fais quoi la journée au fait ?**

**- Je pense à toi. Et pour ta question, seules quatre heures de sommeil me suffisent. Je dors très peu. **

Tom se retourne face à l'homme-ombre. Ils sont si proches qu'ils peuvent sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Leurs regards s'accrochent aussitôt l'un à l'autre comme un besoin vital.

**- Tu penses à moi ?**

**- Tout le temps.**

Tom sourit et pose sa main sur le torse de l'homme-ombre. Et c'est alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne sent pas battre son cœur contre sa main.

**- Je me demande parfois si tu es vraiment humain. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'es pas vivant. **

**- Tu n'as peut-être pas si tort. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

L'ombre s'éloigne alors de Tom, se fondant dans les ténèbres derrière lui.

**- Schatten ?** dit Tom la voix tremblotante.

**- Je … Je suis mort il y a des années de cela. **

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

Tom fait quelques pas en avant, essayant de rejoindre l'ombre. Mais elle est tellement perdue dans la nuit qu'il n'arrive pas à la retrouver.

**- J'ai … C'est compliqué Tom. Trop compliqué à t'expliquer. Je ne peux pas. Tu … tu m'en voudrais. **

Les dents de Tom se mettent à mordre ses lèvres et les sourcils de ce dernier se froncent.

**- Tu sais quoi. Je crois que je vais partir et te laisser. Je ne sais plus trop si j'ai envie qu'on se voit encore. Tu refuses de m'aider à te comprendre, comme … comme si tu te moquais de moi, que tu ne voulais pas que je reste !** s'énerve Tom.

**- Tu te trompes !**

**- Alors prouve-le-moi. Montre-moi que tu me fais confiance. **

**- Je … je ne peux pas Tom. Je suis …**

**- Alors au revoir.**

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire deux pas, Tom se retrouve emprisonné contre un corps chaud et tremblant. Et là il le sent, son cœur battre, cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine.

**- Je le sens**, murmure Tom.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ton cœur. Je le sens battre.**

**- Tu croyais que j'en avais pas ?**

**- Un peu, **avoue Tom.

**- Alors comment je pourrais faire pour t'aimer ?**

**- Je sais pas. **

Etrangement, ces dernières phrases apaisent Tom. Il ne voit rien en face de lui, tous deux entourés dans les ténèbres, mais il devine le regard brillant en face de lui. Et le baiser mouillé qui s'ensuit lui confirme les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de l'ombre.

**[…]**

**- Pourquoi tu parles pas ?**

Silence.

**- Tu vas finir par me regarder ou la neige qui fond est plus intéressante.**

Silence.

**- Allo !**

Silence.

**- Je vais bien. Merci. Et toi ?**

Silence.

**- Bon, ben j'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles me parler, alors je m'en vais.**

Tom prend son écharpe et commence à enfiler son manteau lorsque l'homme en face de lui se met à parler.

**- Tommy.**

Un électrochoc. Un coup dans la poitrine. Et des souvenirs, pleins de souvenirs qui refont surface. Mais surtout, lui. Lui qui était tout. Et qui aujourd'hui n'est rien. Lui qui était parfaitement son identique.

Bill…

Lui seul l'appelait ainsi. Lui seul avait le droit d'utiliser ce surnom stupide et enfantin. Lui seul savait comment le faire changer d'avis en ce mot.

Des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. Des années qu'il avait arrêté d'être Tommy. Juste Tom, c'était déjà bien lourd à supporter.

Et voilà que cet homme utilise ce mot signifiant tant de choses pour lui.

Tom se fige, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Est-ce un rêve ? Une illusion éphémère ? Ou bien un cauchemar éveillé ? Il y a des tambours dans sa tête et des cris dans son cœur. Tout tourne autour de lui. Les images deviennent floues, les sons lointains. Juste une forme noire qui apparait devant ses yeux et un son terrifiant celui de sa propre mort.

A suivre ...


	4. Chap 4 : Du sens avec toi

**Titre**** : Mon aura si froide**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas… mais j'arrive à survivre**

**Rating**** : M / NC17**

**Paring**** : Tom/Bill**

**Résumé ****: **_**Il**_** est mort. Il est seul. Et ce dernier survit malgré lui. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une ombre sur le tableau de sa vie. L'ombre de son passé.**

**Note : cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes

* * *

**

Review anonym :

Chacha : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche énormément. j'espère que cette fic et même tous mes autres écrits te plairont toujours autant. Et surtout, il ne faut pas hésiter à me laisser des reviews, moi j'adore ça.

Skylie-san alias Shini-oni : Alors ça c'est du pseudo lol. Bon je te rassure, la réponse qui te semble certaine est juste. C'est déjà pas mal. Sinon, merci d'aimer cette fic et de la lire. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Du sens avec toi**

Il a mal à la tête, mal au corps, mal au cœur. Simplement mal. Signe qu'il vit encore, que sa fin n'est pas encore venue. Signe qu'il est bien seul au monde, désespérément seul. Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il y a ce doute en lui ? Pourquoi ses derniers souvenirs font naître en lui ce sentiment ? Cette ombre, ce cri, cet appel. Il y a une ombre au tableau et elle prend de plus en plus de place. Y compris dans sa chambre. Car après tout, c'est bien là qu'il se trouve. Et il sent une présence familière.

**- Tu es où ?**

**- Je suis là.**

Tom se tourne vers l'origine de la voix et plisse les yeux dans une tentative d'apercevoir quelque chose.

**- Je ne te vois pas.**

**- Le veux-tu vraiment ?**

**- Oui.**

Alors une forme de plus en plus nette apparaît devant Tom. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaît l'homme, son cœur accélère dans sa poitrine. L'ombre s'assoit sur le bord du lit et se tourne face à Tom. Son maquillage a coulé et ses yeux sont rouges. Tom le détaille, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour y lire une foule d'émotions. Aussitôt, il se sent envahi par l'angoisse, la peur, la tristesse… le vide.

L'homme avance lentement son visage de celui de Tom et pose son front contre le sien. Sa peau est si froide, comme un mort pense Tom, tandis que l'autre ferme les yeux et soupire. Tom ferme a son tour les yeux et profite de ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué.

**- Tu es chaud. Tu as de la fièvre.**

**- Peut-être**, marmonne Tom tout en laissant glisser sa tête dans le cou de l'autre.

**- Tu devrais te reposer Tom.**

**- Tu restes avec moi. Tu t'en vas pas hein ? Ne m'abandonne pas, **finit Tom dans un souffle avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Lorsque Tom se réveille dix heures plus tard, il est couvert de sueur et les draps le collent. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans l'appartement. Probablement que l'ombre est partie. Après tout, il fait déjà jour dehors et jamais elle ne s'est montrée à la lumière du soleil. Tom s'étire et touche son front. Il est beaucoup moins chaud que la veille. Poisseux, il se lève, retire ses vêtements et file directement sous la douche. Le jet tiède efface doucement la sueur de sa peau pour laisser place aux souvenirs de la veille. Ce surnom qui signifie tant.

Tommy.

Tommy.

Tommy.

Tommy.

**- Merde !** Hurle-t-il en se frottant les joues.

Les larmes coulent, se noyant dans l'eau devenue bouillante. Impossible à retenir. Il n'a jamais su le retenir. Ni en vrai, ni dans ses rêves. _C'est pas ta faute. C'est pas ta faute. Il faut vivre. Il faut vivre. Pour lui. Pour lui._

**- Et moi ? Et moi ?**

Tom s'agrippe désespérément au robinet de la douche. _Tu vas continuer. Tu vas continuer. Ne pleure plus. Ne pleure plus._

**- C'est bien trop dur. C'est bien trop dur.**

Le corps de Tom tremble. Parcouru de spasmes, la main tendue vers l'avant. Que c'est beau, ça brille. Que de promesses dans cette lueur. Il suffit de l'attraper et tout ira bien. Cette fois, tout ira bien. Tom attrape l'objet en face de lui, posé sur le rebord en plastique. _Tu ne dois plus faire ça. Tu ne dois plus faire ça._

**- Mais je m'en fou ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu mens. Tu mens**, finit-il dans un sanglot.

Et sa main droite se rapproche de son poignet gauche. Il tremble, il a peur. Il ne veut pas, il ne veut plus. Tant pis. Et puis c'est le noir total ! L'ampoule est éteinte … ou grillée d'ailleurs. C'est grillé même, car qui pourrait bien éteindre l'ampoule, il est seul.

**- Et c'est là où le prince vient sauver la princesse du méchant dragon ?**

Ces paroles sont suivies d'un bruit de fer qui touche le carrelage. Tom est figé dans sa douche. L'eau coule toujours à flot, toujours chaude. Mais ce qu'il fait froid pourtant.

**- Déga … !**

Sauf que Tom n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un courant d'air vient fouetter sa peau nue, rapidement suivi par une cape douce et chaude. Et juste contre lui, un corps pesant, tremblant. Il est là.

**- Tu es vraiment trop prévisible. Tu parles en dormant. Et franchement, c'est pas en m'annonçant ton prochain suicide que tu y arriveras.**

L'eau s'arrête de couler, l'homme l'arrêtant d'un seul coup. Puis Tom pivote sui lui-même, poussé par les bras de l'homme. Il sait qu'il est juste en face de lui. Son souffle se confond avec le sien.

Son souffle ? Aurait-il retiré son écharpe ?

Et contre ses lèvres, il sent les vibrations des mots qui s'ensuivent.

**- Je refuse de te perdre. Ne le refais plus … je t'en pris**, finit-il dans un murmure, avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Tom.

Une caresse aérienne, un frôlement affreusement déroutant.

Et puis plus rien. Il a reculé sans prévenir. Et le silence règne dans la pièce. Est-il toujours là ? Tom ne le sait pas vraiment. Il doute. Alors il se laisse tomber contre la vitre de la douche, emmitouflé dans cette cape qui pue la mort.

**- Tom ?**

**- …**

**- Tom ?**

**- …**

**- Tom ?**

**- …**

**- Tommy ?**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! **Hurle aussitôt Tom.

C'est un cri, un cri du cœur, un cri du passé. Une déchirure dans la bouche, une torture dans ses veines.

**- J'aime bien t'appeler comme ça.**

**- Moi pas**, crache Tom.

**- Pourtant ça te va si bien. Tu ressembles encore à un enfant**, se met à rire l'autre.

**- Je t'emmerde. Tu oublies ce mot pour le reste de ta vie, c'est tout ! Compris ?**

**- Non.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est non, je n'ai pas compris.**

**- Pourtant c'est pas compliqué.**

**- Pour quelqu'un de normal, certes, mais pour quelqu'un comme moi, ben non. Mais je veux bien que tu m'expliques.**

Soudain, un poids mort contre l'épaule de Tom se fait sentir et ce dernier sursaute. Une tête et quelques cheveux viennent chatouiller ses épaules dénudées.

**- Raconte-moi Tom. Raconte-moi s'il te plait. Je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi. Tu sais, je cherche, vraiment. Mais plus j'essaye de comprendre et plus j'ai mal à la tête. J'aime pas ça.**

**- Je ne peux pas te raconter ma vie si tu ne me racontes pas la tienne**, marmonne Tom qui s'est calmé.

Le corps détendu se tend durant quelques secondes, puis se relâche.

**- D'accord. On parle chacun notre tour. On dit ce qu'on veut et si l'autre pose une question et que l'on ne veut pas y répondre, on a le droit. D'accord ?**

**- Moui, mais tu commences.**

**- Hum … Alors, je suis mort, pour de vrai, il y a plusieurs années de ça. J'ai tout perdu en l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde où j'ai réalisé à quel point je pouvais être un monstre. J'ai perdu mes amis, ma famille, mon âme. Et aujourd'hui, j'ère dans le corps d'un démon. A toi.**

**- Moi aussi je suis mort il y a des années de ça. Je suis mort en même temps que mon frère. Il … il … il est …**

**- Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**- On tournait un clip, à l'étranger, dans des gorges. Et il est … en bas. J'y arrive pas.**

**- Il est tombé en bas des gorges ?**

**- Oui, **sanglote Tom.** Mais, on a jamais … retrouvé son corps. A toi.**

**- Comme tu le sais je suis devenu tueur. Un monstre quoi. Je crois que je paye cette seconde où j'ai perdu mon âme. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je tue des gens. Au début, c'était horrible, j'en faisais des cauchemars. Mais je ne sais pas si les pires étaient ceux là ou les autres ?**

**- Les autres ?**

**- Les souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. Mon enfance, mes parents, mon grand frère. Cette vie si parfaite que j'ai perdue. Parfois je me demande si tout cela c'est vraiment passé.**

Silence.

**- Tu sais, avec mon frère, on était jumeaux, même si il fallait chercher la ressemblance quand on était grand. On avait deux looks tellement différents, c'était assez étrange. Du moment où il est tombé, j'ai senti en moi mon cœur éclater en milles morceaux. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à les recoller vraiment.**

**- Parle-moi de lui.**

**- Pourquoi ? Il est …**

**- Pour que tu ne l'oublies pas, comme ça.**

**- Pfff. C'était mon frère jumeau, ma moitié, mon autre moi. Mon opposé et en même temps mon harmonie. Avec lui j'étais si bien, entier. On a tout partagé depuis notre naissance. Et je me souviens encore de ces moments si débiles. Et puis cette même passion, la musique. Notre groupe. La vie était belle à cette époque. Encore pleins d'innocence et de rêves d'enfants. Lui voyait toujours plus haut. Il voulait aller jusque dans les étoiles. Etre une star. Moi je le suivais, l'encourageais, l'engueulais aussi, quand il était trop utopique. Mais grâce à lui, la vie semblait si douce, si pétillante.**

**- Oui. Je vois.**

**- Et toi, tu as un grand frère non ? Il est plus vieux de toi de combien ?**

**- Je sais plus trop. Dix je crois. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.**

**- … Schatten, j'ai froid.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Euh … je … je vais te laisser te rhabiller. Je vais partir.**

**- Non ! Tu peux rester si tu veux. Et on peut rester dans le noir si tu préfères.**

**- D'accord. Je … je vais te préparer un café.**

Alors Tom se sèche, tremblant un peu. Dans l'appartement, il entend l'homme aller et venir et cela le perturbe un peu. Lui si discret d'habitude … fait du bruit. Est-ce pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'il est encore bel et bien là ? Tom espère. Puis il retourne dans sa chambre, s'habille et … et après ? Pourra-t-il franchir la porte qui les sépare ? Il hésite. Tant de confidences en si peu de temps. Tant de mots prononcés et pas encore assez en fin de compte.

Et soudain c'est le silence. L'angoisse monte en Tom qui ouvre brusquement la porte de sa chambre et marche rapidement jusqu'au salon. Mais il fait noir. Les volets sont fermés.

**- Merde !** Hurle Tom. **Putain de chaise !**

**- Désolé, tu t'es fait mal à cause de moi. Tu n'es pas habitué au noir.**

Les grimaces de douleur de Tom font place à un fin sourire et il avance à tâtons vers la source de la voix. Soudain, il percute un corps chaud et ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Il sent si bon.

**- Zut, j'ai oublié ta cape dans la salle de bain. Je …**

**- Non !** le stoppe l'homme en entourant le corps de Tom de ses bras. **C'est pas grave, elle va pas s'enfuir toute seule. Je suis bien là.**

Le visage de l'ombre se niche dans les cheveux de Tom, les humant. Et Tom se détend progressivement. Il se met à repenser à leur première rencontre et à toutes les autres. Leur attraction, leur révulsion. Je t'attire, je te repousse. Et il se dit qu'en peu de temps il a l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie entière.

**- Je t'excuse**, murmure Tom contre le torse de l'homme.

**- De ?**

**- La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à t'excuser, que j'avais besoin de temps pour ça. Maintenant, c'est …**

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux mains froides encadrent son visage et que des lèvres tremblotantes se posent sur les siennes. C'est un baiser hésitant, rempli d'émotions … d'amour ? Peut-être.

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. C'est plus fort que lui. Et il ne sait même pas si c'est de la tristesse ou du bonheur qui tracent des sillons humides sur son visage.

**[…]**

**- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me laisseras voir ton visage en plein jour ?**

**- Je sais pas. Peut-être.**

**- J'aimerais … vraiment … pouvoir te voir.**

**- Tu prendrais peur. Je suis affreux.**

**- Ton accident.**

**- …**

**- J'ai deviné que tu avais eu un accident … quand on a parlé avant-hier … chez moi.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Il … s'est passé quoi ?**

L'ombre se perd un peu plus dans les ténèbres, devenant quasi invisible.

**- Pas ici. Je ne veux pas t'en parler ici.**

L'ombre se lève, aussitôt suivie par Tom. Au passage, il paye son café et sourit au barman. Ce dernier doit être un peu fou dans sa tête pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant à la vision de l'ombre, pense Tom. Puis il continue de suivre l'ombre dehors. Là, cette dernière avance lentement, la tête penchée en avant. Elle s'arrête d'un seul coup en plein milieu du trottoir, regarde Tom, puis s'avance vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Une étreinte douce et violente à la fois. De la force et si peu de prise. Tom se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, l'autre l'enveloppant totalement. Il peut sentir son souffle dans sa nuque et quelques mèches de cheveux venir caresser sa joue gauche.

D'une voix calme, à peine audible, l'ombre se met à parler :

**- J'ai eu un accident, il y a longtemps. Je suis tombé … je crois. En fait, tout est flou. Je … je suis amnésique. Enfin, pas totalement. Mais j'ai des trous et je n'arrive pas à les combler. Tout te dire m'est impossible car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Et même ma vie avant l'accident est floue. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé après mon accident. Le monstre que je suis.**

**- C'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas tout. Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**- Les seuls souvenirs qui sont en moi parlent de toi.**

**- Je dois me sentir flatté ?** Questionne Tom en souriant.

L'ombre se recule brusquement, rompant le contact entre eux deux. Elle fait un demi-tour, plantée sur le trottoir, Tom dans son dos. Tom ne comprend plus rien. A-t-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Ses paroles l'ont-elles blessé ? Et pourtant il ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal au fond. Ce qui est d'autant plus déroutant pour lui.

Doucement, il se rapproche de l'homme-ombre et va pour poser une main sur son épaule. Mais il stoppe son geste à quelques millimètres de la cape noire. Est-ce une bonne idée ?

**- Est-ce que … quelque chose ne va … pas ?** Demande-t-il, hésitant.

**- Je boude**, lance l'autre d'une voix enfantine.

**- Hein ?**

Tom est encore plus dérouté. Il boude ? Il boude ! Ses sourcils se froncent et il grimace. Il est différent. Il y a quelque chose de différent. Sa main en l'air retombe lourdement contre sa cuisse. Il ne sait plus comment réagir. Et puis, sans prévenir, l'homme-ombre lui fait face, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sérieux, dangereux, et avec une pointe d'autre chose en arrière plan. Cette dernière prend de plus en plus de place dans les iris noirs, jusqu'à les faire briller de malice.

**- Je t'ai eu !** Rigole l'homme en noir en secouant la tête.

Tom cligne des yeux, plus que surpris. Il a dû manquer un épisode. Après des révélations assez choquantes, le voila qui se met à rire … comme un enfant. Et c'est plus fort que lui. Il se met à suivre l'homme-ombre et rigole à son tour. Ils sont deux à s'esclaffer dans la rue, dans le froid, dans la nuit … et sans raison apparente. Ils se font face et ne peuvent s'empêcher de laisser éclater cette sensation.

Et puis, l'homme-ombre s'arrête et écarquille les yeux. Surpris. Tom laisse échapper quelques petits cris, puis réalise qu'il est tout seul à rire. Il s'arrête aussi et dévisage l'autre.

**- ****ç****a faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ri. Si longtemps**, murmure l'homme-ombre en reculant.

Progressivement, il se fond dans les ténèbres environnantes, disparaissant aux yeux de Tom.

**- Attend !** crie ce dernier, affolé.

Mais l'autre continue de reculer, de s'évanouir. Sauf que Tom ne veut pas le perdre encore. Il a assez souffert de ça. Alors il se jette sans préavis sur l'ombre et s'agrippe désespérément à la cape. Il la serre entre ses doigts et enfouit son visage dans celle-ci. L'odeur de l'homme-ombre l'emplit et il s'appuie contre le corps qui fuit. Cette fois, il fera tout pour le retenir

**- Mein Schatten.**

Mais l'interpellé continue de reculer, emportant avec lui Tom. Son regard est fixe, dans le vide. Un horizon qui semble si horrible, mais dont il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'un visage vienne se superposer à cette vision. Puis deux lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes, à travers le tissu. Tissu qui absorbe subitement de l'eau. Pleut-il ? Non. Tom pleure. Se rendant compte de cela, l'ombre prend brusquement pied avec la réalité et se stoppe. Ses bras enroulent le corps tremblant de Tom et le serre. Il ne veut pas qu'il parte.

Il refuse que cet homme blond quitte son univers si fragile et branlant. Cette chose qu'il tente désespérément de construire, de comprendre. C'est un besoin impérieux de l'avoir à ses côtés, de l'avoir contre lui. Alors Pourquoi fuit-il sans arrêt ? Peut-être parce qu'il est un monstre … lui tout simplement. Un être humain, vivant, souffrant. Un être de chair et de sang.

Ce sang qui n'est plus le sien.

Ce sang qu'il partage un peu avec Tom.

Ce sang qu'il voudrait pouvoir goûter, rien qu'une fois.

Ce sang qui prend du sens en cet instant.

Alors il essuie les larmes des joues de Tom et pose son front contre le sien. Tom se calme, reniflant une dernière fois avant de soupirer de contentement. Etrangement, une chaleur rassurante l'enveloppe alors qu'il se trouve contre un corps froid, dans le froid de l'hiver. Que signifie cette étincelle qui jaillit brusquement dans son être ? Quel sens donner à cela ? Quel est ce sang qui bat si violemment dans ses tempes ?

Il y a pleins d'interrogations, mais aucune réponse. Comme de puis qu'il a rencontré …

_A suivre_


	5. Chap 5 : Sauter et chuter

**Titre**** : Mon aura si froide**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas… mais j'arrive à survivre**

**Rating**** : M / NC17**

**Paring**** : Tom/Bill**

**Résumé ****: **_**Il**_** est mort. Il est seul. Et ce dernier survit malgré lui. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une ombre sur le tableau de sa vie. L'ombre de son passé.**

**Note : cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes**

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteur : **_Je sais que ça fait un très très très long moment que je n'ai rien. Pas d'envie, du mal à trouver une suite et pleins de problèmes perso. Ceci est le dernier chapitre qui sera suivi par un épilogue déjà écrit.

Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font très très très très chaud au coeur.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Sauter et chuter**_

Il fait noir dehors. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Un vent glacial s'est levé dans la journée, annonçant les débuts de l'hiver. Echarpes, manteaux et gants sont de sortie, emmitouflant enfants et adultes. Il n'est pas très tard, mais les passants se pressent. Pas trop envie de rester dehors par ce temps.

Dans le café, le chauffage a fait son retour. Et malgré la bonne chaleur qui règne dans l'établissement, il y a toujours cette ombre qui reste enveloppée dans sa lourde et sombre cape. Et comme chaque soir, il y ce jeune homme blond en face d'elle. Ils se parlent peu. Pourtant cela fait un certain moment qu'ils se connaissent. Mais les mots ne sont toujours pas utiles. Futiles. Seuls les regards apportent réconfort et chaleur. Mais il arrive quand même, que parfois, l'un des deux brise le silence d'une petite voix. Comme en cet instant.

**- Je peux te dire un truc ?**

**- Mmh.**

**- J'aime ta lumière.**

**- Ma … ?**

**- Désolé, je vais fermer messieurs**, les coupe brusquement le barman.

Les deux hommes regardent ce dernier, se jettent un coup d'œil, puis quittent le bar après s'être habillé pour Tom et avoir payé pour l'autre homme.

Une fois dehors, Tom et l'ombre se mettent à avancer sans concertation. Ils m'en ont pas besoin. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées lorsque Tom s'arrête brusquement et s'écrie :

**- T'as dit quoi !**

L'homme-ombre se stoppe et se retourne, surpris par les dires de Tom. Il le regarde, surpris. Leurs iris se croisent et tout s'éclaircit. Aussitôt l'homme baisse la tête et recule lentement. Son corps se fond dans la nuit, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans son monde.

**- J'aime bien le noir**, chuchote Tom en cherchant du regard l'autre.

Tous deux savent de quoi ils parlent … enfin ils l'espèrent. Mais Tom craint car le silence s'est répandu autour de lui. Est-il seul ? Pourvu que non.

**- Merci**, murmure une voix douce dans son dos, tandis que deux bras l'enserrent.

Alors Tom souffle et relâche la tension en lui. C'est réciproque. Il se retourne et pousse l'ombre dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri de la lumière des réverbères. Il sait et respecte ce choix. Un jour il découvrira tout, mais pour l'instant il veut juste profiter de cette émotion qui l'envahit.

Là, il baisse le foulard et pose brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme-ombre. Il a envie de sentir sa froideur, de se laisser envahir par sa chaleur pour la partager avec lui. Il veut lui faire comprendre le sens de ses mots et tenter de déceler la vérité dans les siens, dits un peu plus tôt. Il veut être sûr car il doute encore au plus profond de son être. Mais la réponse que lui renvoie l'ombre le rassure en l'espace d'une seconde. Tout est vrai, tout est réel.

Ce soir là, les deux hommes se quittent tardivement après une folle séance de baisers dans cette ruelle. Certes, il y a plus confortable et romantique, mais ce lieu leur correspond si bien en fin de compte. Et le lendemain, rebelote.

L'ombre est tapie dans les ténèbres, proche de l'entrée du bar. Il attend Tom, ce dernier est en retard. Soudain, il entend un pas, le sien, un souffle rapide, le sien, des marmonnements, les siens. Et il voit une silhouette très loin, qui court. Sous son foulard, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Mais rapidement il se met à taper su pied, impatient. Pourquoi les humains normaux marchent si lentement ? Et puis pourquoi il voit si bien dans la nuit aussi, mieux que quiconque ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tom arrive devant le bar, essoufflé, les pieds en feu. Alors qu'il va pour pousser la porte en face de lui, une main se pose soudainement sur sa bouche et un bras le tire en arrière. La personne a une force incroyable, du jamais vu. Toutefois, il tente de se débattre, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

**- Chut.**

Mais la voix dans son dos le calme immédiatement. Il l'a reconnu. Son corps se relâche et il se cale contre le corps qui se trouve derrière lui. Lentement, la main sur sa bouche glisse le long de son cou pour rejoindre sa consœur sur son ventre.

Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Tom ne face un demi-tour pour faire face à l'ombre. Mais dans l'obscurité il n'arrive pas à distinguer grand-chose. Alors il secoue la tête et se recule en entraînant l'autre. A la lumière des rues, Tom arrive mieux à percevoir les yeux de son ravisseur et sourit de toutes ses dents.

**- J'aime pas mon côté humain.**

**- Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop ce côté. Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il me rend vulnérable. **

**- Tu seras toujours un tueur formidable Mein Schatten.**

**- Pas pour ça. Plutôt pour une autre chose plus gênante.**

**- Si tu veux on va dans le café et tu m'en parles.**

L'ombre secoue énergiquement la tête. Il plonge son regard dans celui du blond et tente de lui faire comprendre de quoi il parle. En face de lui, Tom essaye de déchiffrer le message. Les yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur nouvelle qui lui donne des frissons. Mais pas de ceux qui proviennent de la peur. Plutôt l'inverse même. Tom baisse doucement la tête, la penche un peu sur le côté, puis la relève pour rencontrer à nouveau les pupilles dilatées de l'ombre. Sa bouche s'ouvre en un « o » muet, puis il sourit et hausse les épaules.

**- Je ne pensais pas à ça. Mais on voit rien tu sais. **

**- Mais moi je le sens et ça me gêne.**

**- Tu n'aimes pas ?**

**- Non.**

**- Ah**, dit Tom, déçu.

Ce dernier se dirige sans préavis vers la porte du bar et y rentre sans regarder derrière lui si une ombre le suit. Il s'assoit à sa place et lorsqu'il relève la tête alors qu'il retire sa veste, il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec l'homme-ombre qui ne bouge pas. Sauf que cela ne l'étonne pas plus que ça. Il s'en doutait. Le léger courant d'air à ses chevilles indiquait sa présence. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui montrer cela.

Le barman apporte les boissons aux deux hommes, comme à chaque fois. L'ombre commande toujours, même si elle ne boit rien. Pourtant Tom devine parfois la soif et l'envie de l'autre. Mais il se tait.

Depuis quelques temps quelque chose le dérange. Il entend mieux et est plus sensible au niveau du toucher. Il ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe et il en a un peu peur.

Un léger raclement de gorge, à peine audible le fait sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Ses iris s'ancrent dans celles de l'ombre. Et voilà que cette dernière recommence. Des mots qui scintillent, des excuses entre deux battements de cils, des regrets qui se dévoilent en dilatation. Cette façon de comprendre tout ce qu'expriment les yeux noirs qui se fondent en lui. Il n'est pas devin et ne sait pas lire les pensées des gens. Alors pourquoi avec lui il devine tout ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que cette situation le gêne toujours un peu au fond de lui ? Comme quelque chose de déjà vécu et d'affreusement douloureux. Il refuse de penser à ce souvenir. Alors il rompt le contact visuel ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

**[…]**

**- Tu vis où ?**

**- Dehors.**

**- Plus précisément ?**

**- Là où mon corps s'écroule de fatigue.**

**- J'aimerais … ce soir … t'offrir un toit.**

**- Ne te donne pas cette peine Tom. Je dors très bien dehors. J'ai connu bien pire. Ici c'est du luxe à côté des arbres, de la jungle et des bêtes carnivores.**

**- Questions ?**

L'ombre acquiesce n'arrivant pas à refuser la demande de Tom.

**- La jungle, c'est après ton accident ? Il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?**

**- Je me suis réveillé dans la jungle, en sang. J'avais mal partout. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me souviens pas d'avant vraiment. Mais là, sur le coup, je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien. J'ai erré dans la jungle et je suis tombé dans un piège. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré mon amie que tu as rencontré. Tu as tenté de te suicider ?**

**- Oui. Plusieurs fois, **murmure Tom honteux. **Je voulais rejoindre mon frère. La vie n'est vraiment plus pareille depuis qu'il est… parti. Et… comment tu as devenu un tueur ?**

**- Mon amie m'a appris. Dans la jungle, j'ai vécu comme une bête. Chasser, traquer, survivre. Mon corps s'est habitué à des conditions extrêmes. Le froid ou la chaleur cuisante, l'obscurité totale, être silencieux. Elle était comme moi avant. J'ai pris la relève.**

**- Oh.**

Et puis le silence. Cette absence de bruit rassurant. Tom pose sa main sur la table et trace des petits cercles avec son majeur. Ses iris s'ancrent dans ceux de l'ombre. Alors que le blond est en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, l'homme-ombre pose sa main sur la sienne et la serre légèrement. Rencontre entre la peau blanche et la peau mat, entre le froid et le chaud. Des opposés qui s'attirent.

**- On y va ?** Demande Tom.

L'autre acquiesce. Les deux hommes se lèvent, leurs mains toujours liées. Ils sortent du café, passant comme des ombres. Pas de bruit, c'est tout juste s'il on entend leur respiration.

**- Chez moi ? **Questionne une nouvelle fois Tom.

**- Oui.**

**[…]**

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement du blond, ce dernier ferme les volets et éteint toutes les lumières. Il n'y voit rien, mais c'est que cela rassure son ombre. Soudain, il sent deux bras forts l'encercler et un souffle s'écraser contre ses lèvres. L'ombre tire doucement Tom. Il y voit, lui. Il sait très bien où il va. Et sa destination est le canapé. Arrivé à ce dernier, il s'assoit et intime à Tom de faire de même. Installé sur ses genoux, Tom respire fort. Il a une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Et il appréhende.

**- N'ai pas peur**, souffle l'ombre, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Lentement, Tom pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre et commence à l'embrasser. D'un baiser chaste ils passent à un baiser fougueux. Les mains deviennent baladeuses. Celles de l'ombre glissent sous le t-shirt de Tom. Quant à ce dernier, il tire légèrement sur l'écharpe qui cache encore un peu son visage. Puis il pose ses mains dessus. Il peut enfin sentir sa peau, son odeur. Lui. Il peut redécouvrir du bout des doigts ses traits et se faire une image de son visage. Et lorsqu'il repose ses lèvres sur celles froides, un frisson parcourt son dos. Il en a envie. Vraiment. Dans son boxer, son sexe durcit. Mais l'autre le veut-il aussi ? Alors Tom se lève, tire l'homme-ombre vers lui et commence à le déshabiller tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains se perdent par moments dans les cheveux ébène. Petit à petit, des bouts de peau blanche se dévoilent à Tom qui gémit d'impatience. Plus que le pantalon. C'est à cet instant que l'ombre le stoppe. Il a envie de passion aussi. De prendre son temps avec lui.

Il pousse Tom pour que ce dernier se retrouve assis sur le canapé. Là, il passe ses mains sur son visage, caresse ses lèvres et y dépose un chaste baiser. Puis il s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur et commence à relever le large t-shirt. Au fur et à mesure, sa bouche parsème des baisers sur la peau qu'il découvre. Elle a un goût de passé, d'interdit, de folie. Mais c'est si grisant. Et il ya cette odeur. Celle de son enfance, de ses rires et de ses peines. L'odeur d'une vie remplie de tout. Il pourrait s'enivrer avec. Devenir saoul de lui. Pourquoi pas en faire une overdose et en crever pour de bon. Mais les gémissements de Tom le ramènent brusquement à la réalité. Il n'est pas mort. Il est juste avec lui, contre lui, sur lui. Il ne sait pas trop comment il s'est retrouvé allongé sur le blond, son corps nu contre le sien. Et il s'en moque. Ce soir il va enfin atteindre sa plus grande folie. Sa bouche dévore carrément le corps sous lui et sans réfléchir plus, il prend le sexe de Tom sa bouche. Si dure, si parfaite. Comme dans ses rêves les plus noirs. Comme dans ses souvenirs les plus mouillés. Des brides de son passé ressurgissent, l'emmêlant. Réalité, fantasme, rêve. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a le sexe de Tom dans sa bouche et qu'il aime ça. Et surtout… qu'il en veut encore plus. Il le veut lui, tout entier. Son corps, son cœur, son sang. Sa vie.

**- Mein Schatten.**

Cet appel, à peine murmuré le fait se relever. Sous lui, Tom est en sueur, pantelant. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et il n'ose y croire. Tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur le torse qui se soulève à une vitesse folle, il se fait rencontrer une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Il veut tout. Le posséder entièrement. Son baiser devient rapidement une prise sur lui. Il est à lui. Et Tom continue de gémir, de se tortiller. Il se perd dans le plaisir. Ce plaisir si intense, qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant.

Comme si l'ombre était partout à la fois. Ses gestes, son odeur, son regard. Tout lui rappelle des rêves effacés, des espoirs envolés, des joies inespérées. Son ombre, rien qu'à lui. Il en deviendrait presque possessif. Et toutes ces sensations en lui. Cette plénitude retrouvée, celle disparue. Ce sentiment d'être presque entier. Juste un peu, juste tendre la main et il pourra retrouver cette partie de lui qui s'est écrasée il y a sept ans de ça dans un gouffre. Les déchirures de son cœur semblent enfin cicatrisées au contact des mains de l'autre. Et il cri. Il cri de plaisir et de douleur. Les doigts qui sont en lui, si intrusifs, qui lui labourent l'intérieur sont si bienfaitrices. Paradoxe. Ce n'est que passager. Parce que l'ombre l'embrasse, le touche, le remplit de lui. Alors que Tom s'habitue à cette intrusion dérangeante et grisante, il voit de la lumière briller dans les yeux de l'autre. Une lumière qui demande pardon, une lumière d'ange déchu. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder car voilà qu'autre chose vient remplacer les doigts. Plus gros, plus imposant. Mais il le veut. Il le veut dans sa bouche, dans son corps, dans son âme, dans son cœur. Partout en lui. Et l'ombre veut tout de lui.

Lentement, l'homme-ombre glisse dans le corps de Tom. Il attend que ce dernier s'habitue et se détende. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de s'enfoncer brusquement en lui, mais il ne veut pas le faire souffrir. Il ne veut plus jamais le voir pleurer. Tout est enfin à lui. Ils se sentent entier, un. Un seul et unique.

Les mouvements de bassin commencent, d'abord lentement, suivis de cris plus forts, pour devenir fougueux, presque violents. Il n'y a plus que leurs instincts qui s'expriment en cet instant. Et l'ombre ne peut d'empêcher de planter ses dents dans le cou de Tom pour faire perler quelques gouttes de son sang. De leur sang. Tout juste un léger picotement, le blond est bien trop pris dans son plaisir. Sa bouche rejoint celle de l'homme-ombre et il goute à son propre sang.

Un désir fou et ignoble nait brusquement en lui. Il veut goutter son sang aussi. Il veut sa voir quel est son goût. Sa mâchoire se referme violemment sur la langue de l'ombre qui gémit et un liquide au goût de fer emplit lentement leurs bouches. Le même goût il a le même goût.

Les coups de reins s'accélèrent. Il n'y a plus que cris, plaisirs, interdits et sang qui se mêlent. Jusqu'à la jouissance de l'un, puis de l'autre. Essoufflés, ils restent collés l'un à l'autre, parfaitement imbriqués.

Après cela, les deux hommes sont partis se coucher dans le lit. Tom s'endort rapidement, épuisé. Mais ce n'est pas le ca de l'ombre. Allongé sur le dos, l'homme réfléchit. Il vient de franchir le pas interdit. Ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire vient de se produire. Oh, il ne regrette pas. Mais il se maudit d'avoir entraîné Tom là-dedans. Tout est encore de sa faute. Toujours…

**[…]**

**- Je suis bien avec toi**, avoue Tom à mi-voix.

**- Tu ne devrais pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je suis faux.**

Un regard plus appuyé que les autres. Un froncement de sourcils, il se passe quelque chose. Celui qui se trouve en face de Tom semble réfléchir. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Le noir des pupilles s'assombrit de seconde en seconde et un sentiment d'effroi finit par s'y loger. La folie brille, répandant des cendres invisibles dans l'atmosphère. Presque Tom aurait peur. Presque … Mais il a confiance. Enfin … presque.

**- Tom ?**

**- Mmh ?**

**- Est-ce que la lumière peut me tuer ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'ai un nouveau contrat, je l'ai accepté.**

**- Euh … tu me parles de quoi là ?**

**- Je te parle … Tu sais qui c'est mon nouveau contrat ?**

**- Non. Qui ?**

**- Toi.**

Un choc, une bombe lâchée en plein cœur. Lui, Tom Kaulitz. Il cligne plusieurs dois les yeux, cherchant à sortir de cette stupeur. Sa bouche s'ouvre, se referme, se rouvre, mais rien ne sort. Il n'y croit pas, ce n'est pas possible. Il a dû mal entendre.

**- Oui, tu es mon nouveau contrat.**

**- Mais … mais … mais … mais qui ? Qui veut ?**

**- Moi-même. C'est moi-même qui aie lancé le contrat et je l'ai accepté.**

Tom se lève brusquement, les deux mains posées à plat sur la table, le regard ahuri et le souffle court.

**- Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ! Tu en train de m'annoncer que … que …**

**- Tout le monde te regard Tom.**

**- Et alors ! Au contraire, qu'ils sachent ce que tu viens de me dire.**

**- Tu es mon prochain contrat.**

**- Exactement ! **Continue d'hurler Tom. **Je croyais … je croyais …**

Un coup de pied habile sous le table fait rasseoir Tom sur sa chaise, le coupant brusquement dans sa d=colère.

**- Tu crois mal. Très mal même. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me croire.**

**- Je n'arrive plus à te suivre. Je comprends rien.**

**- il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre. C'est comme ça. On y peut rien.**

**- On n'y peut rien ! Désolé, mais c'est toi qui a lancé un contrat sur moi et qui a décidé de l'accepter. C'est pas moi !**

**- C'est vrai.**

Le ton de l'homme qui se fond de plus en plus dans les ténèbres est froid, tranchant, sans émotion. La faucheuse en personne.

**- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me croire. Je ne suis pas celui que tu croies.**

**- Tu mens. C'est pas possible, c'est une blague. Je te connais quand même … un peu**, finit Tom dans un souffle.

**- Peut-être … un peu. Mais pas assez. Et maintenant c'est trop tard.**

Un silence s'ensuit à la fois long et pas assez. Petit à petit, la colère de Tom laisse place à une hypotonie générale.

**- Pourquoi ?** murmure-t-il.** Pourquoi ça ? C'est … de ma faute ?**

**- Oui. Mais aussi la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû venir dans ce bar la première fois. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ton regard. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est notre faute à tous les deux. Il y a juste … une chose.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Avant de réaliser le contrat, je dois te montrer mon visage à la lumière.**

A la fin de cette phrase, l'homme attrape son écharpe et la baisse lentement, pis retire sa capuche. Son visage est dévoilé au grand jour … ou plutôt à la grande nuit. Et c'est la stupeur, l'incompréhension, l'effroi le déni, la tristesse et encore un millier d'autres émotions qui transpercent Tom. Des larmes se mettent aussitôt à ruisseler sur ses joues. C'est trop, bien trop pour lui. Alors il se lève en trombe et part en courant. Et ce qu'il ne voit pas, c'est l'autre qui essuie aussi une larme, seul.

Dans la rue, Tom court. Il n'en revient pas. Un fantôme. Voilà ce qu'il vient de voir. Son fantôme, son miroir en opposé. Le visage de… Bill, son frère. Un peu plus vieux, avec des cicatrices, mais c'est bien lui. Il ne comprend plus rien. Soudain il se retourne brusquement. Il y a une ombre derrière lui. L'autre le suit, il va le tuer. La peau, la panique s'empare de Tom. Mais surtout, l'incompréhension. Et en même temps… pleins d'éléments devenaient clairs. Quasiment tout. Ce lien, ce désir, cette compréhension mutuelle, cette harmonie. Au fond de lui, il s'en doutait. Il sentait bien quelque chose. Mais il se voilait la face.

Un couteau se retrouve brusquement sous sa gorge. Stop ! A sa gauche, il y a… Bill. Son regard croise le sien. Pleins de questions.

**- Je ne me souvenais de rien, jusqu'à il y a trois mois, où je me suis rappelé de ton nom. Et que tu étais mon frère. Je n'en savais pas plus, **lance Bill froidement. **Je voulais absolument te revoir. Car je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Tommy. Depuis des années. Et j'ai décidé de mourir à cause de toi. Tu m'as tué ! **Crache-t-il. **Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. Il y a sept ans, je n'en pouvais plus. Alors j'ai sauté.**

**- Accident.**

**- Jamais Tommy. Jamais. Mais je me suis raté. La suite je te l'ai déjà racontée. Mais la semaine dernière, j'ai commis une erreur. Je suis allé trop loin. Tu m'as poussé à bout.**

**- Mein…**

**- Chut**, dit Bill en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**- Ce soir, je mets fin à ma souffrance. Si je ne peux mourir, je vais bien voir pour toi.**

Bill pivote sur lui-même, le couteau éraflant la peau. Une douleur cuisante. Il fait mal à son frère et ce dernier a mal. Il doit en finir vite où il n'en aura plus la force. La lame descend en un éclair et se plante dans le torse du blond. S'enfuir, vite. Bill s'en va en courant, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

Au sol, Tom gît. Il souffre. Son cœur s'emballe. Il aime autant qu'il hait son frère. Alors qu'il sent la mort venir le bercer, Tom se jure de tout faire pour reprendre sa revanche. Il le traquera tout comme l'ombre l'a fait. Il deviendra son aura si froide.

* * *

Un épilogue à suivre rapidement.


	6. Epilogue

**Titre**** : Mon aura si froide**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas… mais j'arrive à survivre**

**Rating**** : M / NC17**

**Paring**** : Tom/Bill**

**Résumé ****: **_**Il**_** est mort. Il est seul. Et ce dernier survit malgré lui. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une ombre sur le tableau de sa vie. L'ombre de son passé.**

**Note : cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Il fait chaud dehors. Une chaleur étouffante. Tout comme ces mains qui serrent une gorge. C'est fini. Le contrat est terminé. Mort. Après avoir essuyé une goutte de sueur de son front, l'homme habillé de noir recule et s'évanoui dans la nuit.

Maintenant, la suite. Dans un silence profond, il avance dans les rues de Paris. Personne ne le remarque, il est invisible. Et que c'est grisant cette sensation de n'être rien et tout à la fois. Comme un dieu invisible qui a pouvoir de mort et de vie sur les gens.

Stop ! Le voila devant l'hôtel. Un de luxe s'il vous plait. Après tout, ce contrat là est assez exceptionnel. Un rare, unique en son genre. Ce qui peut expliquer toutes ces choses. Mais cela ne lui fait pas peur. Bien au contraire. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cet endroit si contradictoire.

Une lumière, un flash. Une star qui sort de l'hôtel. Des cris, des bousculades. C'est le moment idéal. Tout le monde st préoccupé par cette personne qui brille, tel un soleil dans la nuit. Mais lui, personne ne le remarque. L'ombre de la nuit se fond dans les ténèbres. Il glisse derrière la foule, sans toucher quiconque. Invisible aux yeux de tous. Seul un jeune homme sent un courant d'air dans son dos. Un frisson qui le fait se retourner. Rien. L'ombre est déjà dans l'hôtel. C'est l'effervescence. Il comprend mieux maintenant le choix de l'hôtel. Le luxe, la foule, les lumières. C'est l'endroit qui lui correspond le mieux. Lui-même aurait choisi cet endroit. L'idéal.

Mais l'heure n'est pas à la contemplation. Il faut remplir le contrat. Furtivement, il évite les vigils et les clients se fondant dans le décor tel un caméléon. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il jette un regard à son reflet. Un frisson le parcourt et il baisse la capuche de sa cape car les portes s'ouvrent en un ding retentissant. Un couloir au tapis rouge et aux boiseries blanches se découpent devant ses yeux. Et au bout du couloir, la porte 93. Une plaque dorée sur une porte en bois foncé. Et un sourire diabolique qui se dessine sur les lèvres rosées. Alors il remonte son écharpe et cache le bas de son visage. Puis il ouvre la porte. Pas de bruit, il n'existe pas. Dans un silence de mort, il avance, évite les meubles. Il y a juste une petite lampe de chevet qui est allumée dans le petit salon. Et à côté, un papier et une écriture fine dessus. "Tu arrives trop tard. Ton frère."

Aussitôt, il serre les dents, attrape le papier et le fourre dans une de ses poches avant de quitter la chambre en courant. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra le rattraper. Il suffit de suivre ses traces. Infimes, certes, mais néanmoins visibles pour lui. Après toutes ces années à la traquer, il est normal qu'il y arrive. Et puis, c'est son frère.

Dehors, c'est l'effervescence. Ça pue la célébrité, ça pue la vie. Et pourtant il devine son passage dans une ruelle, juste à droite. Il s'y engouffre et continue son avancée. Puis s'arrête brusquement une centaine de mètres plus loin. Plus rien, plus d'indice. Il a perdu sa trace. Et pourtant il sent sa présence.

Ce battement de cœur irrégulier.

Ce frisson permanent.

Ce goût amer dans la bouche.

Ce souffle qui s'accélère contre son grès.

**- Je vois des sourires sur leurs visages d'enfants. Mais le tien a disparu. Evanoui dans une nuit noire et rouge. Je t'en pris, retrouve l'étincelle de vie que je t'ai laissée et fais la briller de milles feux. Peut-on encore croire en l'espérance de la mort ? Mon vide est si lourd à porter. Je suis pris dans un étau de ténèbres. La mort me frappe de son regard et je retrouve chaque matin les traces de ma déchéance. Qui suis-je ?** se met à chantonner une voix grave. **Alors, tu me cherches ?**

**- A ton avis, je fais quoi là ?**

**- Hum … tu me cherches.**

Il essaye de deviner la source de la vois, mais les échos le perturbent. A droite ? A gauche ? En haut ? En bas ? On dirait que la voix est partout autour de lui. Elle l'enveloppe, l'enserre, l'étouffe. Un étau qui va encore laisser ses marques sur sa peau blanchâtre. Et cette sensation est grisante. Il se noie dans tout ce trop avec un plaisir malsain.

Obligé de s'appuyer contre un mur.

Obligé de porter sa main contre sa poitrine pour tenter de retrouver un souffle normal, un souffle inexistant.

**- Tu n'es pas encore parfait**, résonne la voix.

Cette dernière se déplace, chantonnant encore ce même refrain. Pour finir par se retrouver face à lui. Deux ombres face à face, qui se regardent en envoyant un torrent d'émotions diverses.

**- Tu as changé Tommy.**

Et c'est l'explosion ! Il lui saute dessus en l'espace d'un millième de seconde. La main autour de ka gorge, l'autre emprisonnant les poignets.

**- Ne.m'.comme.ça**, dit Tom, la voix hachée par la colère.

**- Pourtant tu aimes bien**, sourit l'autre.

**- La ferme Bill !** Hurle Tom. **Je … je … je vais te faire tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je te hais ! Tu es un monstre.**

**- Je sais. Je sais.**

La main autour de la gorge se resserre et Bill ne bouge pas, ne lutte pas.

**- Tu m'as tout pris.**

Toujours le même discours. Et la main qui serre, serre.

**- J'y arrive pas**, murmure Tom en relâchant sa prise et en tournant la tête.

En face de lui, Bill retire son écharpe et sourit. Il pose sa main sur la joue de son frère jumeau et lui retire à son tour son écharpe.

**- Tu es encore plus beau que la dernière fois. Cette cicatrice te donne un charme. J'aime beaucoup.**

**- Après tout, c'est toi qui me l'as faite.**

**- Tu m'y as forcé aussi.**

Tom plante alors son regard dans celui de Bill et laisse échapper une larme.

**- J'ai envie de te tuer.**

**- Moi aussi**, continue Bill, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son frère.

Juste quelques secondes, le temps d'un trêve irréelle et salvatrice.

**- Tu es si froid**, chuchote Tom.

**- Et toi encore si chaud.**

Puis plus rien. Il a disparu jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

**- Je vois des sourires sur leurs visages d'enfants. Mais le tien a disparu. Evanoui dans une nuit noire et rouge. Je t'en pris, retrouve l'étincelle de vie que je t'ai laissée et fais la briller de milles feux. Peut-on encore croire en l'espérance de la mort ? Mon vide est si lourd à porter. Je suis pris dans un étau de ténèbres. La mort me frappe de son regard et je retrouve chaque matin les traces de ma déchéance. Qui suis-je ? Toi ou lui ? La réponse reste en suspens. J'ai beau tendre les mains, je n'arrive pas à la saisir. Voué à rester entre deux. Je vois des sourires sur leurs visages d'enfants. Mais le tien a disparu. Evanoui dans une nuit noire et rouge. Je t'en pris retrouve l'étincelle de vie que je t'ai laissée et fais la briller de milles feux. Peut-on encore croire en l'espérance de la mort ? Les jours passent à reculons. Pas de pause, tout à une vitesse folle. Confusion et je ne n'arrive plus à contrôler. Je pleure de ces moments horribles. Et je souris de nos jours malheureux. Tout se confond, je nous confonds. Et même en fermant les yeux, nous restons là. Comment respirer dans ce film que je reconnais à peine ? Apprendre n'est plus qu'une illusion. Juste prendre. Pour croire encore que demain tu seras avec moi, entre mes mains pleines de carmin**, marmonne Tom en remontant son écharpe et en réajustant sa capuche.

La traque reprend.

* * *

FIN.

J'espère que cette fin vous plait. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas.


End file.
